Algo Diferente
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Romano, aún con su lengua vulgar y su carácter endemoniado, era todo un caballero con las mujeres. Y aunque la personalidad atolondrada de ella le pusiera la mayor parte del tiempo desquiciado y preocupado, se había prometido que sería ella o ninguna. Aunque fuera la misma historia, el género puede acelerar muchas cosas. Experimento Nyo!Spain.
1. Prólogo

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta trama no son de mi propiedad, sino de la del señor Hidekaz.**

**Prólogo**

"!Estúpido Austria¡ Ojalá un día tengas un día tengas un puñetero accidente con ese maldito piano…"

Decir que estaba cabreado era poco. Desde que había sido obligado a convivir con el bastardo aristócrata me había tomado como una sirvienta. ¿Pero quién mierda se creía? Yo no obedezco órdenes, si piensa que voy a servirle calladito y dejarle mandarme todo lo que se le antoje como mi stupido sorella está muy equivocado. Encima, intento hacer algo encantador por darme de comer porque es su obligación al limpiar un poco la sala de música, el chiflado se vuelve iracundo. ¡Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera! Al pasar la escoba por el suelo, me desvié un poco y choqué contra algunos armarios donde se almacenan las partituras, que se esparcieron por todos lados y tuve que apilarlas en una esquina. Creyendo que sería buena idea limpiar su adorado piano, me subí en el taburete el cual estaba mal colocado…¡si las cosas estuvieran mejor puestas, no se habría caído! En fin…por si fuera poco, viendo que las teclas se encontraban impolutas (juro, que ese hombre tiene una obsesión con el instrumento…lo cuida como si de una esposa se tratase. Lástima me da Hungría de que tenga que soportarlo tocar a cada jodida hora del día…) abrí con dificultad la cubierta o como se llame eso, le eché agua para poder lavarlo con el trapo…

En ese momento entró Austria, y al verme su cara palideció. Dejó escapar un grito que bien podría asemejarse al de una mujer y se desmayó. Hungría, sorella y el macho patatas vinieron corriendo y le ayudaron a erguirse. Sus rostros eran de puro espanto, más que por lo que hice…por la monumental bronca que vendría más tarde. Y así fue. Una vez recuperado, me encerró en un cuarto rojo de ira y gritó que no saldría de ella hasta que aprendiera a comportarme y limpiarla adecuadamente. Por supuesto, no me siento arrepentido…¡pretendía ayudar, y así es como me lo paga el bastardo! ¡Pues ahora le va a limpiar su madre! ¡Maldición! Además, no me insultó como esperaba…peor, se pasó dos horas de maldita bronca comparándome con mi sorella…no había cosa que me sentara tan mal como eso. Desde tiempos de mi abuelo, había sido comparado una y otra vez, que si en arte, arquitectura, comercio…¿acaso yo me merecía ese trato? Yo no soy inútil…¡Son ellos, que no saben apreciar el GRAN esfuerzo que hago! No, si al final el insoportable prusiano iba a tener razón…lo mejor que me puede pasar es quedarme solo. Suspirando, me tumbo con el propósito de descansar un rato…ignorando el gran desorden a mi alrededor y cierro los ojos abandonándome al sueño.

_**Pum pum pum**_

El ruido de pasos acercándose aceleradamente me rompe de mi dulce soñolencia, y gruño frustrado. ¡Ya venía a disculparse! ¡Lo sabía! Pero si piensa que lo voy a perdonar, está muy equivocado…yo, Italia del Sur, no me humillo ante nadie, y menos toleraré este maltrago al que he sido sometido…en cuanto entre por esa puerta le cantaré las cuarenta a ese engreído aristócrata de las nari…

"¡Yo! ¡Encantada de conocerte, Romano~~!

Mi mirada, en vez de chocar con otra violáceos, se topó con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y todo lo que quería decir en ese momento se desvaneció como si nada.

**Yo¡ xDD Bueno, esta es la primera historia con varios capítulos que me atrevo a realizar de Hetalia, pero desde una perspectiva diferente. Siempre me había preguntado cómo habría sido la relación entre Italia del Sur y España si este último no hubiera sido un hombre xDDD espero que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos y agradecería muchos las críticas ^^ las cuales aceptaré sean buenas o malas. También estoy abierta a sugerencias¡**

**Gracias por adelantado 3 Xaoo~~**


	2. Capítulo 1 Bella Ragazza

_Primer capítulo: Bella Ragazza_

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>Frente a mí, se encontraba una mujer con una enorme sonrisa. Sus cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño alto dejando escapar algunos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, de tez morena dorada al sol dándole un aspecto más vivaracho, todo en ella rezumaba alegría y despreocupación. Inclinada de rodillas, no apartaba la vista de mí y eso empezaba a ponerme muy nervioso, ¡no todos los días una chica bonita se acercaba sin "aparentes" motivos! Intentando sobre ponerme a la situación, y como buen italiano, me levanté en seguidas y cogí su mano besándola sin apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos verdes.<p>

"Ciao, bella ragazza. Para mí, también es un gusto conocerla"

Y ella comenzó a reír, ¡A reír! ¿Acaso mi saludo había sido excesivo? ¿Había algo en mi cara que le había provocado gracia? Me torné rojo en cuestión de segundos. Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza, ¡maldición! ¿Tenía que hacer siempre el ridículo sin proponérmelo? ¿Cómo mierda acababa de la misma forma todas las puñeteras ocasiones en las que me proponía desplegar mi encanto? Sin embargo, ella soltó un extraño sonido (¿Qué cojones era un "fusosososo"?) y de repente estaba en los brazos de aquella mujer, abrazado, siendo prácticamente asfixiado por su pecho. El color carmesí de mi cara aumentó, y no me atrevía a apoyar mis manos para apartarme temiendo tocar "zonas indebidas" aunque fuera por una buena causa. Una vez relajada, me sentó en su regazo y sonrió con dulzura.

"Bueno, Romano, he de informarte que desde ahora formas parte, como colonia, de Reino de España" revolvió suavemente mi cabello "abandonarás la casa de Austria y vendrás bajo mi protección, ¿qué te parece?

Me crucé de brazos, reprimiendo las ganas de maldecir a todo volumen al bastardo aristócrata. ¡Ya se había cansado de mí, eh! El muy idiota con tal de tenerme lejos de su vista me había prácticamente regalado a la chica. ¡Quién mierda se creía que era! Si lo pillara, lo estrangularía con mis propias manos…no, ¡mejor! Le estampaba el jodido piano en su cara de nenaza, me pregunto que le dolería más. Por otro lado, tampoco es que me importara mucho, es decir, ¿huir de este aburrido lugar, mandando a tomar viento a ese gilipollas para irme a otro donde por supuesto hay más sol y mejor comida con una bella signorina? En realidad, ¡Qué cojones había que pensar! ¿En serio había estúpidos que desperdiciarían una oportunidad como esta? Cuando alcé loa cabeza para darle una respuesta, observé como su rostro tomaba un matiz preocupado y triste. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa imagen de mi mente, no me gustaba. Poniendo la mirada y sonrisa más linda que pude (lo cual me costó un poco…falta de práctica, supuse), levanté los brazos pidiendo que me llevara con ella (¡NO es infantil…es simplemente una táctica astuta para conseguir permanecer más cerca de ella). Me cogió sin mucho esfuerzo, más contenta de lo que estaba antes, y con mucho más cuidado me recargó quedando su frente pegado a mi espalda mientras me sujetaba agarrando mi cintura. Al salir, supe que no extrañaría para nada ese sitio. Maldita y estúpida cárcel demasiado grande para nada que solo sirve para perderse y que se ensuciaba fácilmente cada puñetera hora del día. Mi sorella esperaba en la puerta principal, despidiéndose con la mano tristemente. Merda…mi único reparo era dejarla a merced del bastardo patata y el obsesivo pianista.

"¿Puedes bajarme un momento? Me gustaría decir adiós mi hermana" comenté casi en un susurro a la española, que rápidamente comprendió y me colocó en frente de ella. Feliciana me abrazó, llorando, y yo tímidamente la correspondí, animándola. Después, me separé un poco, y la miré largamente.

"Bien, antes de irme, quiero dejarte unas cuantas cosas claras. Primero, como me entere de que has vuelto a llorar tras mi marcha volveré solo para darte un capón, ¡eres Italia, así que al menos has sacado algo de mí!" en eso tuve que mentir un poco, yo retenía demasiado bien mis lágrimas aparentando falsa fuerza "Segundo, acércate al cara patatas ese y mi venganza será terrible. Sabiendo que ignorarás ésta regla…" Se voltea para echar una mirada asesina a Sacro Impero Romano que siente un escalofrío "tú, bastardo, hazle algo a mi sorella y te juro por Dios que te mataré de una forma tan dolorosa que desearás en tu vida no haberte cruzado jamás en mi camino" coge la mano de Italia "Por último, espero que el imbécil aristocrático te trate bien, si no te hace pasta no te desesperes y pídeselo a la señorita Hungría, no persigas gatos, no hagas tonterías, no dejes la casa tan limpia solo porque el señorito te lo ordene y…creo que con esto está todo claro, ¿entendiste?

"V-ve, si" Me dio la sensación de que parecía mareada…esa tonta seguramente no retendría la información por mucho tiempo. Suspiré. "Ciao~, fratello, ¡buen viaje! ve~~, ¡espero que Hermana Mayor Spagna te cuide mucho y te dé todos los días molto pasta!"

Con un último abrazo, nos separamos. Sin voltear hacia atrás, caminé hacia el carro que nos esperaba en el camino, decorado de una fina manera y con dos espléndidos caballos tan oscuros como el cabello de su dueña. Notando mi bajo ánimo, me recostó en sus piernas y acarició mi pelo, rozando de vez en cuando el mechón rebelde que sobresalía entre todos los demás. ¡Joder, tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar ningún grito! ¿Esa mujer debía ser siempre tan afectuosa y despreocupada? Se agachó, e inesperadamente me dio un beso en la frente, provocando que cubriera mi cara con ambas manos para no dejarla ver mi rostro.

"Fusosososo~ Lovii, eres tan lindo" rió "lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos, ¿te imaginas? ¡Te enseñaré mi extenso huerto de tomates! Lo que me hace pensar… ¡Lovi! ¡Te pareces a un lindo y redondo tomatito, y muy rojo!

Hablaba mucho…maldición, ¿me había comparado con un jodido tomate? Vale, tenían su encanto, estaban ricos y sin lugar a dudas, eran lo más maravilloso que había en el puñetero mundo pero…podría morirme en estos momentos de vergüenza. ¿Qué me esperaba con una mujer que no comprendía las palabras espacio personal y silencio? Sin embargo…admirando la manera en la que cualquier tontería la hacía feliz, como sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado al reír, el cariño que profesaba con cada gesto que me dedicaba me hacía preguntarme si ella en verdad era así. No pude sino admitir que…le sentaba, se veía bonita sonriendo. Puede que mi orgullo italiano estuviera machacado ahora mismo, pero me en esos instantes, cayendo dormido, me prometí…España caería rendida a mis encantos, ¡cómo que era italiano que lo conseguiría!

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Bueno¡ Por fin terminé el Primer capítulo xDDD lamento que quizás no sea muy largo para el gusto de algunos pero, debido a que me gusta emplear trasfondo histórico prácticamente en la mayoría de mis historias, no quería poner nada comprometedor en esta, además que es el primer fanfic de Hetalia largo de este tipo que hago. Doy muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejados sus ánimos en los review *O* me encuentro super contenta, no pensé que tendría tanta aceptación. Intentaré actualizar cada semana si puede ser lo antes posible y por supuesto ver si, cuando tenga la información, alagar cada vez más los capítulos. En fin, Hasta la próxima~~<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2 Nuevo hogar, Buona Compagnia

_Segundo capítulo: Nuevo hogar, dolce compagnia _

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta trama no son de mi propiedad, sino de la del señor Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>Sin duda, España era todo aquello que los extranjeros murmuraban cuando volvían de allá: el sol brillando en lo alto que parecía monopolizado por el país, apenas se dejaban asomar las nubes a entorpecer la hermosa vista de su cielo. Su gente, alegre y confiada a pesar de las preocupaciones y la pobreza que podrían estar pasando, saludaban efusivamente a la vista del carruaje donde la representante de su nación con un gran sonrisa correspondía el encantador gesto. La celebración por su llegada, y por supuesto, su nueva adquisición (por nombrarme de algún modo, aunque jamás me consideraría como una mera propiedad) había despertado cierto entusiasmo tanto en las clases más bajas como en la alta nobleza, todos pensaban que algo bueno saldría de esta unión. Por mi parte, me encontraba nervioso y desconfiado (no porque tuviera miedo, eso nunca). Nunca había sido partidario de las multitudes, la cosa cambiaba si se tratara de mujeres…siendo sinceros, ¿a quién no le gusta ser el centro de atención en un caso como ese, rodeado de lindas féminas? Los gritos eufóricos interrumpieron mis pensamientos y alce la mirada. España se había puesto en pie, contagiada por el ánimo de sus ciudadanos y me ofreció la mano. Con algo de timidez (¡por ser tratado como un crío, eh! No porque yo tenga vergüenza ni nada por el estilo) la cogí y, finalmente, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, salimos.<p>

Las personas en seguidas hicieron un hueco para permitirnos el paso, como símbolo de respeto. Nosotros avanzamos entre ellas seguidos por una comitiva de guardias. Estreché con más fuerza nuestros dedos entrelazados, y ella me dio un gesto tranquilizador. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta parafernalia… ¿DEBÍAN montar tanto escándalo? Merda…si la vida iba a ser así cada día ni muerto me acostumbraría a tanto festejo y tantas leches. Mi sorella se hubiera adaptado más fácilmente, después de todo las miradas siempre se habían centrado en ella. Pero aquí, me escudriñaban e incluso podría avistar algo de admiración en los ojos de muchos individuos. ¿Tanto significaba para este país la incorporación de una pequeña nación? En fin…al menos no me sentía malhumorado como para soltar 5 palabrotas en una misma frase. Un avance en mi vocabulario. España se detuvo frente a una gran puerta, perteneciente a un castillo bastante sencillo, pero extenso. Cuando se abrieron, entramos sin mirar atrás, y con un largo suspiro de alivio, descansó sus hombros abandonado la postura firme que había adoptado desde el principio, haciendo que yo también me relajara.

"Hogar, dulce hogar ~~" colocando los brazos en jarra, se voltea a enfrentarme "Por hoy, podemos descansar tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, ¿eh, Roma? " Sus ojos se iluminaron, y fruncí un poco el ceño para evitar sonrojarme. Maldición, no hagas el ridículo, no hagas el ridículo…me repetí continuamente, enfocándome otra vez en la conversación "…y tu cuarto, ¡oh, la biblioteca te encantará! Y finalmente cenaremos algo, espero que la comida de aquí sea de tu agrado, ¿qué te parece?"

"Emm emmm ¿bien?" No me había enterado de nada, pero ella por la cara que ponía pareció creerme, así que, ¿para qué arruinar su ilusión?

"jaja ¡Genial! Pues vamos "me agarró el brazo y me arrastró por los pasillos "Este es mi despacho, si necesitas algo no dudes entrar, ¿vale? ¡Oh oh! Y este es el salón, es bastante grande pero mis jefes solo me permiten utilizarlo para grandes eventos, lo cual me parece muyyy aburrido, es decir, ¿de qué sirve un cuarto tan grande si no puedes invitar a quién quieras, organizar una fiesta con pocos amigos y mucho vino y muchas cestas de tomates y bailarines?" sacudió la cabeza como si eso le resultara sorprendente "Y aquel de allí es la sala de música, al final está la cocina, creo que la cocinera debe estar muy cómoda trabajando aquí porque cocina al menos 3 veces al año sin contar los banquetes especiales "ríe, echándose un mechón por detrás de la oreja "prefiero cocinar yo, es más divertido y económico. Por eso, ¡Tengo mucha ilusión de que pruebes mis platos! Oh, y allí…"

Hablaba demasiado rápido, y varias veces estuve tentado a gritarle que, durante solo unos minutos, cerrara la boca. Pero cada vez que miraba su cara y la emoción con la que se tomaba el explicarme cada estúpido rincón de la maldita casa, las palabras se trababan en mi garganta, y tan solo me quedaba resignarme y asentir a todo lo que me decía. Malditos modales italianos…si hubiera sido un hombre, hace horas que la habría mandado a la mierda. Y sin embargo, aunque resultara algo cargante, mi manera de admirarla no había cambiado en absoluto. Días de viaje, a duras penas ellas había dormido, como temerosa de que algo interfiriera en nuestro camino, los deberes que retomaría mañana, las expectativas que había levantado mi llegada para con Ella, y además, las reacciones que provocaría al resto del mundo mi presencia enlazada ahora a España…y ahí estaba, sonriendo como una inocente tonta, hiperactiva como nadie y despreocupada. ¿Cómo había llegado una mujer así a ser un gran imperio? ¿Cómo defendía a sus colonias con esas menudas y suaves manos? ¿Cómo soportaba el peso de defender lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo? ¿Quién era ella realmente?

"Romanito, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitad que Madre España te dé un gran abrazo?" antes de si quiera responder a esa bochornosa pregunta, ya estaba siendo arrastrado a sus brazos.

"Suel-…por favor, ¿te importaría bajarme?" es una mujer romano…calma, calma.

"¡Claro!" entramos a la cocina, y me sentó en una de las sillas mientras ella se colocaba en frente, apoyando su mentón en sus manos "¿qué te parece mi hogar?"

Me pilló de improvisto, y decidí responder con sinceridad "caluroso, por supuesto no me molesta, es algo que tenemos en común nuestros países, pero la gente es demasiado emotiva. Y, sobre la comida…creo que nada puede superar la pasta" contesté con orgullo.

Ella río, para nada sintiéndose ofendida, y revolvió mi cabello. ¡Qué manía tenía con hacer eso! Mi cara ahora se encontraba roja, y agarré su brazo para que parara de tocar "ahí". Ella me miró confundida, y yo cambié de tema para desviar toda la atención de rulo. De algún modo, terminamos hablando de tomates. Que si servían para cualquier comida, sus propiedades, el huerto no muy lejos del castillo…terminó por entrarme hambre de tanto nombrar los jodidos tomates, y mi estómago, siendo el capullo que es (en serio, ¡el mundo entero tenía un complot para avergonzarme! ¡Hasta mi puñetero cuerpo sonaba en contra mía!) Gruñó.

"Owww ¿tienes hambre? Te prepararé algo, ¿sí?" Como una bala, se levantó. Qué bien sonaba ahora mismo un bonito hoyo…uno muy hondo, oscuro, lejos de la escoria humana…para meterme allí dentro y morirme en paz de una jodida vez. Mis mejillas se hincharon, rojas, y me crucé de brazos enfurruñado. Permanecí un par de minutos así, resentido con el planeta, dios y mi asquerosa vida. Observaba a la mujer cocinar… ¿pasta? Bueno, al fin algo bueno. Me quedé un buen tiempo solo mirándola, prendado de la forma en la que realizaba su tarea, la forma en la que mimaba cada detalle, como se movía, la manera en la que ese vestido sentaba a su figura…dándose cuenta de hacia dónde le llevaban sus pensamientos, enrojeció y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa. ¡maldizione, madizione, MALDIZIONE! España, siendo un crío, nunca se fijaría en él. ¡Sus movimientos hacia ella debían ser sutiles! Si solo fantaseaba, lo único que lograría serían largas noches en vela. Un italiano era un seductor…silencioso, encantador, pero sobre todas las cosas, sutil. Eso los diferenciaba de los pervertidos franceses, los inexpresivos machos patatas, los caballerosos ingleses…como un juego de ajedrez, cualquier movimiento era inesperado y lento, y las fichas que jugaban reflejaban la personalidad del jugador. Con renovado fuego en su interior, se acercó a España y le dio un tirón de la falda. Ella, extrañada, miró hacia abajo, notando a un sonrojado pequeño romano.

"G-Grazie por hacerme la cena, signorina Spagna" puso toda la dulzura que pudo en su voz.

"F-¡FUSOSOSOSO ~~! "Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas" lindo, ¡muy lindo!

Yo, en mi interior, sonreí. Si todos creían que su sorella era la única que podía actuar linda, estaban muy equivocados. ¡Ganaría esta partida costara lo que le costara! Cenaron tranquilamente, casi sin mencionarse palabra, cómodos con el silencio que se había formado. Me ofrecí a lavar los platos, y España me dejó mientras subía a cambiarse para dormir. No acostumbraba a hacer este tipo de tareas…bah, no debe ser tan complicado si lo hace la tonta de mi sorella. Cogí el primer plato, lo enjaboné…

CRASS

…No tiene importancia, ¡Uno podía ocurrirle a cualquiera!

CRASS CRASS CRASS

¡Estúpida vajilla de las narices! ¿Cómo cojones iba yo ahora a explicarle a España que prácticamente me había cargado 2 platos, 2 vasos, y abollado una cazuela? AHGGG. Metí los restos con cuidado en un trapo sucio, lo até y lo escondí en un hueco entre la encimera y la pared. Listo, ella no se entera, yo no he roto nada, y todos contentos. Bostecé, agotado del largo viaje, y subí buscando mi habitación esperando que España no extrañara mi presencia. Observé como una habitación cercana tenía la luz encendida, y decidí asomarme para, suponiendo que fuera la de ella, al menos darle las buenas noches (estaba condenadamente muerto de sueño…así que lo diría rápido y ¡oh, al fin bendita cama!, pero lo que me encontré, fue a la español con el pelo suelto y vestida con un camisón blando largo de media manga.

"¡Roma! ¿Terminaste de fregar? ¡Qué bien!" se acercó a mi rápidamente y me dio dos besos en ambas mejillas, sonriendo "espero que duermas bien, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. Iba a ir yo a desearte Buenas noches jajaja pero es estupendo que hayamos coincidido, ¿no? Pues eso, Buenas noches, amor ~~"

"B- Buona Notte…"cerré la puerta y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, avergonzado. Bella…me tapé la cara con las manos, y me acosté abrazado a la almohada, mirando la ventana con detenimiento. Sonreí ligeramente…mañana, sería otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ufff supongo que este si me salió largo, ¿no? Pero he de admitir que me costó bastante escribirlo. A partir de aquí, el tiempo avanzará más rápidamente, pero quería que al menos en un capítulo Romano diera su impresión de la llegada y como transcurre el día (por si las dudas, llegan por la tarde). Ahora, en los siguiente capítulos sí que habrá mucha más emoción (espero xDD) más que nada porque vendrán apareciendo muchos más personajes, trasfondo histórico, impresiones, etc. Siempre lo digo pero…estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, sea de parejas o de un evento concreto, de cosas que añadiríais o por el contrario, pensáis que podrían quitarse o mejorarse. Agradezco mucho todos los review recibidos ^^ es una gozaba abrir fanfiction cuando estás aburrida y encontrarte algo bonito que leer xDD los ánimos siempre son bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas. He actualizado rápido jaja, tenía mucho tiempo libre, aunque me da la sensación de que el capi se quedó algo sosillo, como relleno…y eso me inquieta xD no sé si he plasmado bien lo que significaba el capi en general. En fin, molto grazie a todos¡ <strong>


	4. Capítulo 3 Bad Touch Trio

_Tercer Capítulo: __Bad Touch Trio: Ingenua__Spagnola, Pervertito__Francese__e__Secondo Patate Bastard_

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta trama no son de mi propiedad, sino de la del señor Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>"Merda…todo me pasa a mí, ¡Por qué la maldita mancha no se va!"<p>

Suspiré frustrado mientras seguía restregando en el cubo y con el trapo la gran mancha de las sábanas blancas. Todavía me parecía increíble que tras dos meses de convivencia, la misma estúpida ardilla de siempre viniera a estropearme el día mojando mi cama, aunque España no me creía (¡Es imposible que yo hiciera algo tan infantil como aquello!). Cada mañana me levantaba temprano solo para esto, y empezaba a cansarme. No se puede mantener el tipo frente una mujer cuando ella te llama lindo a cada momento y te riñe por culpa del inútil animalillo. Contento con el resultado de mi esfuerzo, las tendí y procuré que, con la ayuda de una criada, este incidente se cerrara sin que nadie se enterara. Satisfecho, me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, y allí como siempre ya se hallaba España, con su eterna sonrisa (¿no le dolía la cara?) sirviendo un par de vasos de leche.

"¡Buenos días Roma! ¡Qué madrugador!" dijo al verme entrar.

"Hm…supongo…" me senté sin probar bocado por mucho que ese vaso me llamara para que me lo tragara de un trago debido al hambre que tenía. No estaba bien visto que un caballero comenzara a engullir como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando una señorita aún se encontraba de pie "¿No te sientas?" pregunté suplicante.

"Jajaj voy voy, estoy buscando un plato para colocar el bizcocho" se pone la mano en el mentón "Juraría que cada vez tengo menos vajilla…en fin" el nudo en mi garganta se fue junto a mi preocupación. Ella se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a desayunar tranquilamente.

Las mañanas se habían convertido en mi momento favorito del día. Simplemente permanecíamos aquí, ella hablando sin parar de todos sus proyectos futuros, de viajes, del huerto…pero sobretodo de sus pequeñas colonias. Últimamente su mirada se entristecía al nombrarlas y comentar cuán grandes se habían vuelto. También, de una forma adorable, ponía pucheros cuando alegaba que hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigos y que la tenían abandonada. Yo asentía a todo lo que me decía, sin detenerme ningún momento en degustar mi comida. Me pregunto cuándo partirá…después de todo, no podía dejar mucho tiempo sus territorios tan alejados a su suerte.

"Hoy lavaré yo los platos, ¿vale Roma? Tu solo quédate ahí que en dos minutos termino" suspiro aliviado, lo que me faltaba es que ella viera el motivo por el cual desaparece su vajilla "Luego, ya que tengo el día libre… ¡ah! ¿Te apetecería dar un paseo? Seguro que amarás el mercado, todos los vendedores son encantadores, siempre me regalan algo" ríe alegremente.

¿De verdad era tan ingenua? Yo mismo había visto como los hombres se la comían con la mirada, como prácticamente se arrodillaban a su paso y la agasajaban hasta el punto de ser molestos e insolentes. Si no se acercan más a ella era evidente los motivos. Su estatus, su posición…y que los reyes torturarían a cualquier ser viviente que se atreviera a provocarle el mínimo daño. Y en el fondo, yo sabía que haría lo mismo… ¡pero no por celos! Una bella mujer como ella debía estar protegida, y después de todo yo estaba bajo su tutela. Y observando como ella confiaba demasiado en las personas…sin duda necesitaba de alguien que espantara a cualquiera que supusiera una amenaza. Se levantó, y se puso a hacer su labor mientras cantaba algo en español. No escuché la letra…mis ojos estaban demasiado concentrados en admirarla, embobado.

"¿Verdad que tiene un culo estupendo, garçon?"

"¡CHIGIII!" grité asustado al escuchar la extraña voz en mi oído, corriendo directamente a refugiarme tras las piernas de España. Ella se giró confundida y lista para atacar pero su expresión cambió a una de felicidad al ver en frente suyo al hombre de vestimenta exagerada (ese azul tan chillón de la chaqueta, decorada con encaje de oro y unas mallas tan apretadas que debían estar cortándole la sangre. No me resultaría raro que tampoco le llegase a la cabeza…), su cabello rubio ondulado recogido en una baja coleta y unos ojos azules que no apartaban la vista del cuerpo de la española. Mi cara se volvió roja de ira.

"¡Tú bastardo pervertito!¡¿Nadie te enseñó a llamar a la puerta antes de invadir una casa, imbécile?"

"ohm, Mon cher Espagne, te has buscado un subordinado con mucho carácter, ¿no crees?" sonríe, pasando una mano sobre los hombros de España "¿Seguro que no quieres dármelo? Te aseguro que yo lo dominaría con mon amour en cuestión de días…" sentí unos escalofríos al escuchar eso… ¿ella me cambiaría?

"Francia, hemos hablado de este tema ante, y está zanjado. Romano es MI subordinado, ¿entendiste?" lo mira mal y me coge en volandas, haciéndome sonrojar avergonzado "Por cierto…si tú estás aquí, entonces…" La puerta se abre con fuerza, haciendo un boquete en la pared.

"¡EL INCREÍBLE PRUSIA HA LLEGADO! Kesesese…Ya podéis maravillaros con mi presencia, reverencias y halagos están permitidos"

¡Lo que me faltaba! El estúpido bastardo de las patatas número dos también había venido. ¿Qué cojones era todo este escándalo? ¿Y por qué entraban en la casa como si les perteneciera? España no parecía inmutarse mucho, y no decaía su sonrisa. El maldito prusiano me miró y empezó a reír descontroladamente.

"¿Vistes a este mocoso de pañuelo de sirvienta y encima de todo, ROSA? JAJAJAJAJ Romano, nunca pensé que diría esto pero…estás muy GUAPA ajajajaj"

"Sin duda, cherie, le queda muy bien…ahhh" suspira melodramáticamente "me pregunto si un vestido de doncella le quedaría tan bien como a su hermana Italie"

Mis mejillas se hincharon cuando ambos rieron al unísono, burlándose de mí. Antes de que comenzara a despotricar contra ellos revolviéndome en los brazos de España, ella se adelantó propinándoles una fuerte colleja a cada uno.

"No permitiré que os metáis con mi subordinado, ¿Lo habéis entendido? No me obligues a echaros…"

Por primera vez, la había visto enfadada, y por defenderme. Eso hizo que mi corazón saltara sin explicación alguna, oprimido. Me sentía extraño…feliz. Ellos se sobaron la cabeza, y yo saqué la lengua mientras les hacía una mueca. Eso por estropearnos los planes que teníamos para hoy, aunque no es que quisiera observar como otros hombres eran los que se fijaban de forma muy indebida a la española. Lis condujo a la sala, y a allí les sirvió algo de vino para beber. El prusiano renegó un poco, pidiendo cerveza, pero al final se rindió y tomo la copa con el líquido rojo.

"Ey, ¿Cuándo te embarcarás otra vez a las Américas?" preguntó el albino, tomando un ligero trago.

"Supongo que dentro de unos meses…los preparativos están comenzando" me coloco sobre sus rodillas abrazándome por la cintura como un peluche. Yo comía tranquilamente un tomate, sin perderme ni un segundo la conversación con los malditos bastardos.

"Oh, eso es bueno…" sonríe perversamente "Anglaterre seguro que te ha echado mucho de menos. El mar es muy grande…sin embargo, ha cogido el gusto por ti y tus queridos tesoros"

La cara de España se oscureció, y yo acaricié ligeramente sus manos para que parara de temblar. El idiota debía estar preguntándole un tema delicado. Espero que el idiota franchute se atragante con el vino.

"El cejotas inglés me tiene amargada…sus piratas solo me traen problemas y pérdidas millonarias de oro. Mis jefes han intentado por todos los medios negociar con los suyos, pero no hay manera, siempre vuelven a la carga" suspira hastiada.

El prusiano y el francés se miraron el uno al otro, y sonrieron. Con paso firme se acercaron y se posicionaron a cada lado de ella, sus manos en sus hombros. Si no fuera porque me encontraba sometido contra su regazo, les mordía.

"Ya sabes, Spanien, que si tienes algún apuro…"

"…nosotros podríamos ayudarte" sentenció Francia.

Ella rió, ¿qué clase de broma era aquella que le había hecho tanta gracia? Los inútiles hombres mantenían su socarrona sonrisa y su porte arrogante.

"¿Me lo dice la nación Prusiana que me ignora y la Francia que me reta cada poco tiempo?" En cuestión de segundos los arrastra a un abrazo grupal "No somos los amigos perfectos pero…"

"¿Quién necesita la perfección cuando tiene al maravilloso Prusia como amigo?"Sacude la mano riéndose haciéndose el ofendido.

"pero somos los trois meilleures amies, y eso es lo que importa, además, los otros incidente se deben a rutina y política, no hay nada que hacer con ello" añade, ignorando al prusiano.

De repente, los dos chicos bajaron la mirada hacia mí, y yo las enfrenté desafiante. Los tres me estaban volviendo loco con tanta parafernalia y discursitos que no sabía si etiquetarlos al límite de la estupidez o de la cursilería.

"Esperamos que cuides bien de nuestra chica, ¿eh, Romanito?"

"No quisiéramos que un miembro de nuestro fantástico Bad Touch Trio resultara dañado…" concluyó el prusiano.

Más tarde, tras unas copas más de vino se marcharon, ¡finalmente! Por cuestiones desconocidas (España por lo bajo había murmurado que yendo tan borrachos como iban esperaba que no cruzaran el territorio suizo debido a que dicha personificación era bien conocida por su falta de paciencia y poca tolerancia a que invadan su territorio). Yo, por otro lado, si que los deseaba ver bien lejos de mí, a ser posible a miles y miles de kilómetros bajo tierra. Me habían puesto en ridículo tanto como habían querido. Me giré a España…aún quedaba un asunto por zanjar…

"¿Te irás?" pregunté, cohibido pero manteniendo la vista fija en sus ojos verdes, que me observaban consternados.

"Será poco tiempo…te prometo que en seis meses, me tendrás aquí achuchándote pequeño Roma *sonrió y se abalanzo hacia mí, abrazándome "Aún así, quedan todavía 3 o 4 meses para que me marche ¡Y tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte! Nunca dejaría a mi lindo subordinado sin apenas una base para sobrevivir en mi casa mientras yo no estoy aquí"

"Olvídalo…tu solo limítate a volver pronto, ¿vale? "Le correspondí el abrazo "tonta…ni se te ocurra perderte, ¿entendiste? Derechita a casa y si problemas "sonreí avergonzado "Y sé cuidarme yo solito muy bien…¡Y como vea una herida, prepárate para una buena bronca por ser tan descuidada!"

"Jjjajajjaj a sus órdenes, Jefe Romano "me besó en la mejilla y se puso en pie "Bueno… ¿sigue en pie lo del mercado? Porque creo que disponemos algo de tiempo…"guiñó el ojo y yo, tomando su mano, la seguí.

Mientras tanto…mi venganza ya se debía estar ejecutando…

* * *

><p>"MALDICIÓN, PRUSIA, ¿ESTA ES OTRA BROMA TUYA? Gritó un francés colérico corriendo hasta su casa lo más rápido que podía.<p>

"IMBÉCIL, ¿PIENSAS QUE SI FUERA UNA BROMA MÍA, EL MARAVILLOSO YO ESTARÍA EN TU MISMA SITUACIÓN, TARUGO? Respondió corriendo al lado contrario hacia su hogar.

"¡PRUSIA, ESTÁS EN MI TERRITORIO BASTARDO!" chilló un enfurecido suizo disparándole a Prusia, quien solo atinaba a maldecir su suerte.

Ahhh, que dulce y bella es la venganza…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ¡Por fin! El tercer capítulo…no sé si más largo, pero desde luego muchísima más conversación tiene xDD por alguna razón es algo que extrañaba en toda esta historia, ya que al ser narrada en primera persona solo me deja lugar a narrar y describir, por lo que olvido que una historia sin diálogo puede ser pero que muyyy muyyy aburrida. Espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho haber actualizado tan tarde, como podréis observar sigo sin indagar mucho en el trasfondo histórico, solo dando algunos detalles para aclarar más o menos la época en la que se encuentran puesto que sigo sin encontrar la información que necesito TT-TT (y eso que mi casa parece una biblioteca). Muchas gracias a por todos los review ^^ siempre lo digo, pero una se siente bien viendo como una persona te ha dejado un trocito de su pensamiento sobre los que escribes xDD para mí es una maravilla. En fin, no aburro más. Adiós¡ (Para los que se lo pregunten, sí xDD Bélgica y Holanda deberían aparecer pronto antes de que Isabel se marche a su viaje).<strong>


	5. Capítulo 4 Riunioni e problemi

_Cuarto capítulo: Riunioni e problemi_

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta trama no son de mi propiedad, sino de la del señor Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>España llevaba cosa de una o dos horas metidas en su despacho, de donde únicamente se alcanzaban a escuchar gritos y recriminaciones de una fuerte discusión. Yo mientras tanto, permanecía apoyado en la pared, lo más cerca de la puerta con la escoba en mano, dedicándome a cotillear en vez de realizar mi tarea diaria. Pero en estos momentos, era imposible. Todos en la cada se encontraban tensos y apagados, y las caras que normalmente reflejaban felicidad y despreocupación ahora solo se tornaban sombrías y temerosas. Esta mañana habían llegado dos extraños desde muy lejos, y ante su llegada España había manifestado gran ilusión, preparándoles una gran paella mixta, sin detenerse ni un minuto de relatar a que venían dichas atenciones. Entonces entraron…un chico de rubios cabellos, muy grande, con cara de pocos amigos. Dio un frío saludo mudo a la dueña, y prácticamente se tiró el resto del reencuentro cruzado de brazos, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la bella signorina que le seguía era digna de admiración. Al contrario que su acompañante, derrochaba mucha animosidad, siempre dispuesta a hacer algo por la otra mujer, sonriendo de manera gatuna, intrigante. Su pelo se inclinaba entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, siendo difícil distinguirlo, alta, delgada, toda una dama. Sin duda, en seguidas desplegué todo mi encanto con ella…para luego avergonzarme al notar que no era tan ingenua como mi protectora. Nunca pensé que rogar por un "beso" resultaría algún día. ¿Y para qué? Para luego yo arruinarlo escondiéndome detrás de las piernas de España, quién no paraba de decir que lindo me veía y poner pucheros al preguntar por qué yo nunca lo repetía con ella en español en nuestras clases. El idioma era algo complicado y aburrido a pesar de su gran parecido con el italiano, pero tenerla delante, dando clase y haciéndome repetir frases tan vergonzosas como "Dame un beso" no funcionaban como método de aprendizaje efectivo, solo hacían que me sonrojara hasta la raíz y me negara a formar parte de esa tontería.<p>

De repente, el hombre se había acercado con paso firme a España. Compartieron ambos una mirada fiera y desafiante hasta que ella le ordenó que pasara al despacho y pidió a la chica que tomara cuidado de mí, al menos hasta que el asunto que ellos tenían pendiente se solucionara. Durante ese tiempo, Bélgica, como se nombró, y yo dejamos ordenada toda la casa y, con lo que nos sobraba, se nos ocurrió preparar algo de repostería para levantar los ánimos de los otros dos. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban. Nosotros habíamos concluido nuestras labores y el sonido de las voces, cada vez más altas, no preocupaban. Bélgica me abrazó al encontrarme tras la puerta, y sentados esperamos a que los demás se cansasen y saliesen, o al menos, para poder enterarnos de algo. Jamás había escuchado a España tan sulfurada…rechazaba cada palabra dicha por el holandés como si de fuego se tratase y él permanecía repitiendo siempre el mismo tema, independencia, religión…cada una de sus oraciones envenenadas con rencor. Quería irrumpir en la habitación, alejar al estúpido bastardo de la mujer y maldecirlo en su cara hasta que me quedara satisfecho. Defenderla…¡Ninguna bella ragazza se merecía ser tratada como el imbécil aquél lo hacía! Cómo lo peor...y no es que España fuera santa, yo no estaba ciego ni sordo, y conocía a la perfección cada uno de los crímenes que podría haber cometido por su país y en nombre de sus reyes y de Dios, pero este mundo desgraciadamente funcionaba de esta manera…nadie era ni un reencarnado Satanás ni un mártir o santo. Por supuesto, las mujeres tampoco tenían cabida en una sociedad donde los hombres éramos quienes tomábamos decisiones y responsabilidades, y mucho más si hablábamos de naciones. Las mujeres-país apenas sobrevivían a unas pocas décadas, y muchos ignorábamos la existencia de cuántas había. La única joven fuerte que había conocido era la señorita Hungría, e incluso ella admitió que la criaron como un hombre y se creía hombre al principio, con la intención de mantenerse activa y luchadora. Y así había acabado…como un florero al lado del estúpido aristócrata.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse nos alertó a Bélgica y a mí, poniéndonos en pie y firmes. Holanda fue el primero en salir, refunfuñando por lo bajo, colorado por la ira. Miró hacia mí, con desprecio…y con las mismas se fue al jardín. Tensos, aguardamos a la salida de España, pero nadie aparecía. Con miedo, me asomé al cuarto, y el corazón se me encogió de pena y angustia. Allí se hallaba...el moño caído, con mechones rebeldes por todas partes, algunos cayendo sobre su frente ocultando el rostro. Las respiración agitada, las manos juntas como en busca de consuelo o rezando. Una imagen que en mi vida hubiera pensado de esta mujer, la fuerte, torpona, tonta, linda y feliz España. Sentí ansiedad, furia, frustración…debería partirle la cara a ese capullo por como la había dejado. Distraído, no noté que Bélgica había entrado, llamando con suavidad a la puerta.

"Jefa…¿se encuentra bien? ¿qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó con preocupación.

España pareció recobrar el sentido en ese momento, levantando de golpe la cara, enfrentándonos sorprendida. Sonrió, sin embargo la alegría que quería reflejar en aquel gesto no llegó a sus ojos, que seguían sopesando los acontecimientos, apagados.

"sí, sí. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano" ríe, relajándose "mucho ladrar pero luego es un trozo de pan. Parece que no comprende que, permaneciendo bajo mi cuidado, hay muchas más ventajas que pérdidas, ¿no crees?" sacude las manos, nerviosa, intentando aparentar despreocupación…ninguno la creíamos, pero suspiramos " y vosotros…¿estabais aburridos?"

"Bueno, algo…¡pero tuvimos una fantástica idea!" Bélgica la cogió de la mano, arrastrándola con gran energía hacia la cocina, mientras yo las seguía no muy lejos.

"¡Tachan!" exclamó, sacando la bandeja de dulces que habíamos preparado antes. Los ojos de España se iluminaron, adquiriendo por fin emoción y verdadera alegría al verlos. Auténticos postres belgas de chocolate "Romano me ayudó a prepararlos, ¿verdad que miran deliciosos?"

Me sonrojé mucho ante la repentina atención. España gritó ilusionada y se lanzó a abrazarme reafirmando por no se cuanta vez en cada día de los meses que llevaba viviendo aquí que era la cosa más linda del mundo. Bélgica también se unió, quedando yo aplastado contra dos hermosas mujeres de dulces facciones y…prominentes curvas. "¡CHIGIII!" grité sin querer al percibir como con sus labios rozaban mi cabello rebelde. España soltó su típica risa escalofriante, no comprendiendo muy bien pero resultándole lindo. Sin embargo, en el rostro de Bélgica, volvía a dibujarse aquella sonrisa calculadora que me provocó escalofríos. Ella sabía lo que me pasaba…astuta como una gata. Tras un rato de conversación, las dejé solas terminándose sus postres y salí al jardín, teniendo la mala suerte de encontrarme con el bastardo holandés acariciando… ¿un conejo? ¿En serio? No me jodas…ahora iba a resultar que bajo esa cara de mala leche y de imbécil total había un lado tierno y encantador…

"¿A qué has venido, criajo?" me habló con brusquedad.

…retiro lo dicho, bajo esa cara sigue de amargado sigue siendo un total imbécil . Hice una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo no respondí a la ofensa. No es que tuviera miedo…bueno, quizás. ¡¿Quién cojones no lo tendría cuando ese idiota medía medio metro más que yo? Es cuestión de supervivencia. Pero él, no conformándose con ser ignorado, se levantó a una rapidez pasmosa, y me cogió del delantal, arrastrándome hacia él, quedando nuestras miradas al mismo nivel, desafiándose.

"Mira chaval… te voy a decir algo por tu propio bien. Aléjate de España…solo te usará, te dejará tieso y luego jamás podrás recuperarte del daño que te haga" bufó "¿Piensas que vas a estar bajo la protección de sus faldas toda la vida? Já…patético. Escúchame bien, porque te estoy haciendo un favor. Crece, independízate y mantenla lejos de ti…si quieres un consejo, acéptalo. Lo mismo si te vuelves más grande, un día puedas invadirla tú y hacerle pagar…"

"¿Qué clase de ser retorcido eres tú?" escupí con desprecio en mis palabras. España podía haberme utilizado, haberme robado la herencia de mi abuelo…y aún no había hecho nada de eso. Confiaba en ella…y si tenía que conquistarla de algún modo, jamás sería mediante la guerra. Los italiano eran amantes…su arma son las palabras, su protección el encanto…invadían los corazones y conquistaban la piel con caricias a base de amor.

* * *

><p>"féh…atolondrado idiota…no sabes nada de la vida" me dejó en el suelo con cuidado, algo impropio deduciéndolo por su aspecto, y se marchó hacia dentro de la casa. Y me decidí…había iniciado una guerra silenciosa contra ese hombre, no lo soportaba pero en algo tenía razón, yo crecería, me independizaría… y cuando eso sucediera, comenzaría mi plan de conquista de España, estando ambos en el mismos nivel.<p>

Al otro lado de la puerta, Holanda sacudía su cabeza mientras observaba por al testarudo italiano quedarse pensativo mirando el cielo.

"Niñato…España caerá, ya empieza a haber signos y ella también lo sabe aunque se niegue aún a admitírselo…" pasa una mano por su pelo, suspirando "Ella no será ni el primer ni el último imperio que enfrente su caída…"

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ¡Al fin! Válgame Dios xDD cada día este fic me cuesta seguirlo un poquito más, aunque este capítulo a mí personalmente me ha gustado como ha quedado. La intervención de Holanda, un personaje fascinante, me pareció que daba algo más de intriga y angustia por los acontecimientos próximos y cómo Romano los enfrentará, viendo como su protectora apenas sostendrá su vasto imperio una centena de años más…<strong>

**Gracias a aquellos que, siempre y sin falta, me dejan algún review T^T en serio, me animáis a seguir, porque soy de las personas que si no tienen ni saben que se lee su historia se desganan y no siguen. Por supuesto, con esta no sucederá w le estoy poniendo mucha ilusión. En fin, gracias por todo y hasta el próximo capítulo! (Por cierto, si os gustaría, de los personajes no mencionados en anteriores capítulos, algún nyotalia o pareja en especial que me lo comunique ^^ xao!**


	6. Capítulo 5 Se tu non torni

_Quinto capítulo: Se tu non torni_

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta trama no son de mi propiedad, sino de la del señor Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Solo tardaré unos cuantos meses…dejo a cargo a Bélgica para que no te sientas solo, le tengo encargado a la cocinera que te haga pasta a menudo, pero ya sabes que debes comer de otras cosas también. La casa está bien protegida, pero si salieses al pueblo o algo, ve siempre acompañado. Por supuesto, tienes permitido bajar al huerto de tomates y coger los que quieras y…supongo que ya no me queda nada más por comprobar…" a pesar de la sonrisa que portaba en el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y cierta preocupación más por mi bienestar que por el suyo, después de todo era ELLA la que se iba al mar, siempre tan cambiante y lleno de peligros. Me abrazó con cuidado, y yo avergonzado correspondí el gesto "te voy a extrañar Romano, me había acostumbrado a tener a mi pequeño tomatito a mi alrededor"<em>

"_N-no digas tonterías, no es como si te fueras para siempre" contesté lo más tranquilo que pude al oír mi reciente adquirido apodo. Maldigo el día en que descubrió que me obsesionaban los tomates tanto como a ella._

"_Tienes razón" alegó más animada, poniéndose en pie. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de guerra, y a su lado, tumbada en el suelo, se encontraba su hacha de batalla. "no te fíes de nadie desconocido y no salgas bajo ningún concepto solo, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca se sabe cuando el Imperio Otomano podría aparecer aprovechando mi ausencia" frunce el ceño, recordando un suceso en especial._

"_Perdona, pero la que debería tener más cuidado con ese bastardo eres tú" me cruzo de brazos, leyendo sus pensamientos. Un día España me había dado permiso para ir a visitar a mi hermana en nuestro hogar, y al partir por lo visto ella no se había quedado muy tranquila y me siguió. He de admitir que yo estaba muy enfrascado en maldecir cada paso que daba por el puñetero largo camino que me quedaba y me crucé con quien no debía. Cuando desperté, me hallaba encima de Toro, la mascota de España, y esta intercambiaba miradas desafiantes con el imbécil aquel. ¡Él muy….se atrevió a soltar comentarios obscenos con respecto a la mujer, y encima declaró que ganaría mis tierras, la derrotaría y la haría parte de su harem! Desde entonces, tenían la guerra declarada. _

_Agarró su arma, y con paso decidido se encaminó por la tabla a subir al barco. Era grande y majestuoso, y la bandera ondeaba con orgullo en lo alto, indicando a qué gran imperio pertenecía sin ningún pudor. Suspirando, me coloqué junto a Bélgica, quien ya estaba despidiendo con alegría a su jefa, sacudiendo la mano efusivamente, deseándole suerte y buen viaje. Desde lo alto, ella respondía el gesto, repitiendo hasta pronto una y otra vez especialmente a nosotros, pero también a las masas que se agolpaban para rendirle homenaje a la salida del buque mercante con destino a las Américas. Holanda se había abstenido de presentarse, volviendo a su país tan pronto como supo la ida su ida. A veces me preguntaba si aquel imbécil tenía algo planeado ahora que España no controlaba personalmente su situación. _

_Y, apenas sin darnos cuenta, zarparon. En silencio, observé cómo se alejaba cada vez más del puerto, marchando sin miedo a tierras más lejanas. El sentimiento de vacío fue instantáneo y junté las manos en un intento de rezar porque el tiempo pasara lo rápido y que volviera sana y salva, esperando que al reencontrarnos ella portara la dulce sonrisa que le caracterizaba y que lo primero que hiciera fuera pronunciar mi nombre en un grito feliz y despreocupado…escuchar un "ya estoy en casa, Romano" y ser envuelto en un cálido abrazo._

* * *

><p>Lo que se convirtió en días, pasó a ser meses, y para mi desesperación se había cumplido un año y medio desde su partida. Todo en el reino era desasosiego, y todo el mundo se preguntaba que había sido del barco y sus tripulantes. Las personas entraban y salían de la casa portando noticias, pero ninguna de ellas se trataba de la que yo quería oír. Bélgica intentaba animarme cómo podía, pero en sus ojos podía leerse el miedo y el nerviosismo. Ni siquiera realizar los quehaceres diarios apartaba mi mente de pensamientos negativos y escalofriantes. Como último recurso, y debido a mi inutilidad, siempre dedicaba una hora a rezar en la capilla que estaba instalada en el exterior de la casa, a veces siendo acompañado por la señorita Bélgica.<p>

Sin embargo, el consuelo que pudiera darme Dios lejos estaba de calmarme. Por las noches me costaba dormir, y a veces me quedaba en vela mirando el cielo, como si él pudiera darme las respuestas a mis dilemas. Y sí, las lágrimas de vez en cuando se escapaban sin mi consentimiento, mojando la almohada mientras me tapaba con las sábanas todo lo que podía, esperando que me brindaran el calor y la seguridad que había perdido de los irremplazables brazos de ella. Nadie era ajeno al sufrimiento que sentía, pero otros me daban asco. Humanos hipócritas cuya única preocupación era saber si aquel barco llegaría con las riquezas prometidas o si aquella inversión en el viaje, los instrumentos y los suministros acabaría en nada, en pérdidas millonarias. La vida para ellos se trata de un juego, si apuestas ganas o pierdes, los daños colaterales como son los hombres que mueren por ese trabajo no son valores estimables, no son nada. Los reyes temían por el oro que transportaba el barco, pero también porque su nación viajaba en él. Si algo le ocurría a ella, no presagiaba nada bueno para el imperio que tanto les había costado mantener y que había heredado.

Con el objetivo de relajarme, hoy había salido al huerto para recoger unos cuantos tomates con cesta en mano. A España le hubiera gustado ver como la cosecha de este año se mostraba espectacular, y el sabor sin ninguna duda estaría divino. Arranqué con cariño los que veía bien rojos y maduros, y los echaba a la cesta con cuidado. Recogía los mejores…así, cuando ella llegara, se los enseñaría con orgullo y juntos los comeríamos para celebrar su regreso. Cuando terminé mi labor, entré a la cocina y los coloqué sobre la mesa. De manera instantánea, su imagen sentada con la cabeza apoyada en las manos mientras me miraba comer se dibujó en mente. Casi podía oír sus ¡qué lindo eres cuando comes! O ¡Romano, comparte conmigo un poco, ¿sí? Recuerdos que si bien, no eran tan lejanos, resultaban ciertamente nostálgicos. Maldije a sus estúpidos reyes por ordenarle ir en ese buque, maldije su estatus y su posición por tener que dar una imagen poderosa ante el resto de Europa al enfrascarse en toda guerra que había y viaje que se le presentaba, maldije por no haberle rogado que se quedara…

Entonces, el ruido de trasiego y gritos me despertó de mi ensoñación. Corrí por los pasillos buscando la procedencia de todo el revuelo. Por mi lado pasaban sirvientas que corrían de un lado a otro con cubos con agua y vendas, algunas traían de estas manchadas en sangre para tirarlas. Criados me dificultaban el paso, sus rostros llenos de preocupación gritando por un médico. Empezaba a asustarme al desconocer los motivos de tanto escándalo. ¿Soldados que venían de guerra? ¿Un ataque imprevisto? ¿Un accidente? Intentaba explicarme a mi mismo. Joder, cosas como estás solo sucedían cuando España fuera, ¿no tenían otro momento para atosigar a todo Dios con problemas y desgracias?

Me encontré a Bélgica, su rostro pálido y enfermizo, sus manos se sacudían violentamente mientras caminaba sin una dirección en concreto, como si estuviera…esperando. Al verme, sus ojos se aguaron, y corrió a mí abrazándome con fuerza, llorando. La situación empezaba a ponerme muy tenso y yo aún no hallaba respuestas.

"¡Oh, Romano!" gritó desconsolada " Sé que saldrá de esta, lo sé pero…¡No puedo mirar a nadie en ese estado, es doloroso!"

"Bel…¿De qué estás hablando? Relájate…" intenté calmarla, pero ella alzó la cabeza mirándome con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

"¿N-no lo sabes? Romano…la jefa…"

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta bruscamente, y con la respiración agitada busqué por toda la sala mi objetivo. La sala estaba totalmente cubierta de cuerpos atendidos por dos o tres escasos médicos. Las voces agonizantes penetraban en mi oído, y el corazón se me encogía al ver incluso a gente mutilada y otros desnutridos, otros con heridas mal cicatrizadas, enfermos, cubiertos de una nauseabunda sangre y de suciedad, los muertos en seguidas eran arrastrados al exterior fuera de la habitación, sin embargo…aquí se hallaban solo unos pocos que habían logrado sobrevivir a las torturas de los piratas ingleses, que los soltarían alentado por el pensamiento de que morir sería una liberación al dolor que ahora mismo les atosigaba. Malditos bárbaros bastardos… ¿no entendían el concepto de misericordia? Pero no podía entretenerme mirándoles a ellos, así que caminé con cuidado por los espacios libres, observándoles con cuidado por si entre ellos se encontrara ella. Uno de los médicos se acercó, comprensivo, y me indicó la puerta tras la cual se encontraba lo que buscaba. Indeciso, fue hacia allí y con cuidado, empujé la puerta y entré. Cerré y me giré poco a poco, con miedo a enfrentar lo que me esperaba.<p>

"Romano…que alegría verte" escuché a su voz pronunciar animada.

Allí estaba ella, vendada de brazos y pecho aunque ya comenzaban a tornarse rojas en algunos lugares, con marcas alrededor de su cuello, tapada de medio cuerpo, débil, desanimada…pero poniendo la misma sonrisa despreocupada de cuando se marchó, con verdadera alegría. Me senté a su lado, acobardado por verla en ese estado, enfurecido con el mundo y sobretodo con el canalla inglés que le había hecho todo aquello y Dios sabe que más…

"Estúpida…tenías que volver sana y salva, como mucho en seis meses…" le repetí, recriminándole por no haberlo hecho del modo que esperaba.

"Jeje…supongo que me retrasé un poco pero…" extiende una mano con esfuerzo, y revuelve mi cabello, feliz "has crecido desde entonces Roma, aunque sigues siendo igual de lindo "ríe levemente.

Y yo, tan solo agarré su mano para estrecharla en mi pecho, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, angustiado por su estado pero…feliz, muy feliz, porque por fin, tras año y medio, había regresado a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: xDD ¿Me he pasado de sentimental? Puede que esperarais dos capítulos de esto, desde su partida hasta la llegada, pero pensé que me interesaba más que pasaran los años, y además, dos capítulos de entera narración, porque mayoritariamente serían pensamientos de Romano, me mataría xDDD y supongo que al resto que lee la historia también. Prometo intentar actualizar lo antes posible, esta historia me tiene totalmente enfrascada ^^ no me atrevo a iniciar otra porque me da miedo dejar esta aparte xDD que me conozco. Espero que os haya gustado, y una vez más, gracias por los reviews :3 Hasta la próxima! (Y ya sabéis, si tenéis algún Nyotalia en especial de los personajes no mencionados que queráis ver aparecer en esta historia, decídmelo xDD no me cuesta nada hacerla)<strong>


	7. Capítulo 6 Il declino di un impero

_Sexto capítulo: Il. declino di un impero_

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta trama no son de mi propiedad, sino de la del señor Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>Tras el reciente ataque inglés, las cosas no mejoraron. Tal y como había predicho el bastardo de Holanda, la decadencia del imperio español acababa de comenzar, y a mí no me gustaba como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. España, aunque siempre sonriendo, pasaba la mayor parte del día reposando con el fin de curar las heridas provocadas por los ingleses, además de que su economía no se hallaba en su mejor momento. A pesar de su disposición por unirse a las guerras que enfrentaba su país, no la dejaron participar. La que una vez había sido una conquistadora innata y poseía medio mundo se había visto relegada al papel que desde hace mucho tiempo le tenían destinado: comportarse como una mujer. Le había sentado fatal que la creyeran incapaz por un asunto como el sexo cuando hasta ahora llevaba excelentemente sus deberes, pero acató. Y, sinceramente, la idea me resultó genial. Por fin, tendría a la mujer brincando de un lado para otro por la casa, no tomando partido en cuestiones políticas ni económicas, limitándose a formar una mera labor representativa. Era egoísta, sí, pero ahora de seguro no le pasaría nada malo porque yo podría mirarla y protegerla. Lo que nunca creí, fue que sus jefes fueran tan inútiles empeorando su estado, o quizás, la caída se había vuelto irremediable.<p>

Y finalmente, Holanda había logrado lo que quería, su emancipación. Recuerdo, para mi desgracia, muy bien ese día. El hombre tuvo el descaro de presentarse a las puertas de la casa, lleno de heridas que habían merecido la pena, sus escoltas gritando de júbilo y las armas alzadas en símbolo de victoria. Sin embargo, aún les faltaba la última estocada. España salió sobresaltada enfrentándose al de mirada azulada, el fuego en ambos pares de ojos alimentado de rabia en un lado y regocijo en otro. Bélgica y yo observamos desde una de las ventanas con cuidado cada movimiento entre los dos, no deseando que una nueva guerra estallara. España rió sin ganas, le pidió que se marchara, que ya se había deshecho de ella, que desapareciera de su vista. Él dio una pequeña sonrisa, se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla y declaró que las Provincias Unidas (como se hizo llamar tras su independencia) ya jamás volverían al hogar español, y girándose se despidió seguido por su séquito. Bélgica despotricaba contra su hermano y su manera de hacer las cosas, indignada por ese beso de Judas otorgado a su jefa. Yo lo único que había visto había sido un doloroso y afectivo beso de despedida. España entró animada, alegando que celebrarían que el estúpido ese se hubiera marchado, que no lo necesitabas. Lástima que aquella sonrisa no fuese verdadera…

Y el tiempo pasó…y ella seguía igual de pobre y débil. Vi como cada una de las colonias que con tanto esfuerzo había juntado bajo su estandarte y que había cuidado se hacían mayores y más conscientes de que esperaban algo diferente de la vida, del futuro…que con España jamás lograrían. Y uno por uno la fueron dejando, abandonándola a su suerte mientras ellos buscaban la manera de crecer y avanzar. Nunca los culpó, después de todo ella era la invasora de sus tierras, quien para cumplir los objetivos de sus líderes había arrasado y masacrado, impuesto su voluntad frente a todo…pero quien también los había amado como una madre. Reyes morían y herederos ocupaban sus puestos, sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de mirar más allá de sus propias narices y los que lo intentaron…bueno, ¿ya dije que todo el mundo parece inútil? Bélgica también nos dejó, tan solo quedábamos ella y yo en la casa, enfrascados en nuestra tarea de recolección de tomates, la única cosa que no cambiaba. España, la Gran España, se había visto reducida a las tareas del hogar, a obedecer órdenes y cuidarme. Ese aura de grandeza había aminorado, y con el tiempo empecé a verla más pequeña, más opacada, y yo crecía hasta convertirme en un adolescente propiamente dicho.

Francia ocupó el país con una estratagema del chico Bonaparte, desterrando al rey y colocando a uno de sus hermanos, al que el pueblo español llamó despectivamente Pepe Botella debido a su afición con la bebida. España, por muy buena amiga que fuera del gabacho, no lo aceptó, y tampoco sus ciudadanos. E inició un nuevo conflicto, unas guerrillas para echar al usurpador. Y la dejaron participar, y durante esa época volvió el brillo de una luchadora y la alegría por defender lo que creía correcto. La apoyé silencioso y expectante, aún atravesando los cambios en mi cuerpo y en mis emociones. Aquellas mejillas infladas de niño habían desaparecido dejando apreciar un firme mentón y una cara ligeramente redondeada, solo un poco más bajo que la alegre mujer, y, no es porque sea yo, pero me había convertido en un atractivo y clásico italiano. España seguía llamándome lindo de vez en cuando y pinchando mis mofletes, pero cuando yo le sonreía o la abrazaba para animarla tras un ataque, por fin podía avistar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Los frutos de mi esfuerzo y espera durante años estaban dando resultados, claro que tenía la firme decisión de no cortejarla hasta superar su altura (¡No por complejo! Maldición, la gente se reiría si viera que un "niño" flirteaba con toda una mujer como España). Claro, ella también había madurado…su cabello seguía con su típico recogido, había crecido hasta alcanzar su tope más o menos en 1.75, sus curvas se habían acentuado, su pecho tenía un tamaño un poco fuera de la media, y su culo…Dios, ahora comprendía la afirmación del estúpido francés aquel día que nos visitaron inesperadamente y me asustó, ella definitivamente tenía un buen culo.

Las hormonas me afectaban, removerme en la cama se había hecho una costumbre, los ojos se me desviaban solos a zonas indebidas que un caballero jamás debería mirar. Un ligero toque de nuestras manos o abrazos podía provocar en mí temblores y agitarme. El corazón desbordaba de tanta emoción junta, los latidos cobraban una intensidad inimaginable, los deseos porque esa mirada solo me observara a mí…ser el propietario y responsable de su sonrisa, que la noche nos perteneciera solo a nosotros en un desvelo voluntario, sus manos...sus besos, sus caricias. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya tenía un nombre para todos esos sentimientos, uno que de pequeño desconocía pero que aún en esa época me empujaba a estar cerca de la española. La amaba…si, podía parecer muy cursi (que NO lo era) y también podía deberse a que tenía una enfermedad rara y como un adolescente el deseo era de esas cosas que solo tenías dos opciones para relajar, sin embargo, lejos de conformarme con eso, muy en lo profundo e incapaz de engañarme sabía que esa era la respuesta.

Y llegó en día en que la guerra terminó…y junto a esto, algo que estaba predestinado a pasar desde hace mucho tiempo. Había recibido una carta de mi hermana quien pedía mi colaboración en un nuevo proyecto…unificar las Dos Italias. Lo había pensado mucho, y me dolía tener que tomar una decisión, pero si quería seguir creciendo, hacerme fuerte, protegerla…debía independizarme de España. Una ardua tarea me esperaría al regresar a mi hogar puesto que no todos acordarían esta iniciativa, tanto por parte de nuestra gente como, y sobre todo, por parte de los estúpidos países vecinos. Egoístas e hipócritas buscadores de su propio beneficio, y no los culpo.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva aquí, delante del despacho de España tragando saliva y con los nervios a flor de piel. Me preguntaba cómo se lo tomaría… ¿estaba acaso cometiendo traición? ¿La dañaría como los otros hicieron? Pero si no lo intentaba…nunca sabría el resultado ni las consecuencias de mis acciones. Llamé a la puerta, y un animado "Pasa" me instó a entrar. Las cortinas estaban corridas iluminando toda la estancia, la mesa que una vez estuvo llena de papeleo ahora acumulaba meras ideas y cartas buscando el apoyo de la nación, una lucha secreta entre engreídos absolutistas y liberales. Las estanterías repletas de libros, en su mayoría escritores e historiadores españoles. Ella me esperaba con una gran sonrisa dentro, de pie apoyada en el escritorio, con un largo vestido que acentuaba su figura. Me quedé observándola unos cuantos minutos hasta que me llamó la atención extrañada. Con un pesado suspiro, la enfrenté.

"Emm verás España…quería comentarte un cosa, no…es fácil" sacudí la cabeza sintiéndome gilipollas al no encontrar las palabras.

"Vamos, ¡Suéltalo muchacho!" rió al ver mi cara de pura vergüenza y se acercó. Tomó mi mano y me sentó ofreciéndome un vaso de agua "Tranquilo, no puede ser tan grave lo que me tengas que decir, ¿eh?" guiña el ojo, dándome ánimo. Merda, ¿cómo se lo decía cuando ponía esa cara de maldita felicidad?

"La cosa es que…no sé si será grave o no pero…si importante para mí" su rostro se tornó un poco sorprendido y nervioso. Asintió sin decir nada y me dejó pensar con claridad como soltarle la información "Sabes que…mi hermana y yo hemos pasado prácticamente nuestra vida separados el uno del otro y…"trago saliva, buscando relajarme. La miro directo a los ojos "Isabel…" mi voz la llama suavemente por su nombre humano, intentando expresar el cariño y la admiración que por ella sentía. Significaba mucho que alguien te nombrara no por tu nación, si no como persona "te doy gracias…por haber sido siempre tan buena conmigo, por soportar a veces mi pereza o inutilidad, por criarme con todo lo que tenías, permanecer conmigo no por lo que ofrecía, sino por quien soy…me lo has dado todo y te doy gracias…mierda" me rasqué la nuca avergonzado " esto es bochornoso para mi, maldición, me siento estúpido "ríe ligeramente, conmovida, pero en sus ojos podía leer la duda. Quería saber hasta donde quería llegar con todo esto "yo…he decidido independizarme y junto a mi sorella, unificar nuestro país"

Entonces, el silencio reinó el lugar. No me esperaba la reacción que tuvo. Esa mirada triste, esa sonrisa comprensiva y dolida…parecía que lo años se le habían venido encima repentinamente. Sentí como si mi corazón me recriminara lo que había hecho…la imagen de esa mujer fuerte por unos instantes, no era nada. Y la abracé, porque en estos momentos ella necesitaba ese gesto más que nadie en el mundo. Por primera vez en mi vida, la observé ocultarse en mi hombro y llorar, lágrimas cayendo y mojando mi chaleco, liberando el sufrimiento escondido durante años y años de existencia. Mis manos temblaban, y no pude evitar llorar con ella, dejando atrás mi orgullo, mis maneras, mis temores… solo ella yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: siento que me ha salido una mierda de capítulo xDD no me termina de convencer, no estoy acostumbrada a omitir tanta historia T-T el trasfondo histórico es una de las cosas que más me gusta, por eso todos mis fics tienen algo donde situarse y sostenerse, pero no podía poner toda la historia de España DD: hubiera habido capítulos eternos y jamás habría llegado a la parte que me interesa, que es el cortejo de Lovino con Isabel xDDD y eso son también algunos capis. Los siguientes se situarán en cosas más concretas (Unificación Italiana, Primera Guerra Mundial, Guerra Civil Española, Segunda Guerra Mundial, y finalmente, el resto que les siga serán en la actualidad y de la pareja. xDDD Gracias a todos por ser siempre tan pacientes y dejarme reviews, espero que la historia merezca la pena para vosotros puesto que a veces admito que se hace pesada, y con tantos capis con narración pues…es normal. Empezaré la Universidad el Lunes, pero prometo ser lo más puntual que pueda para subir los capítulos (por cierto xDD Carrera de Historia, asique seguro que habrá más historias con trasfondo histórico de muchas parejas jajaj), ¿alguien de Almería please? xDDDDDDDD quiero a alguien otaku que le guste Hetalia tanto como a miii que me sentiré sola jajaja, bueno, Grazie Mille, y Adiós!<strong>


	8. Capítulo 7 Il risorgimento

_Séptimo Capítulo: Il Risorgimento _

**Warning: xD creo que ya lo sabéis, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1858-1859<strong>_

"¡Chúpate esa, jodido aristócrata! Te considerarás un genio del piano, pero para la guerra eres penoso…"

La guerra contra Austria había comenzado, aunque tardamos alrededor de cuarenta y tres años para organizarnos y ponernos de acuerdo entre nosotros. Tanto sorella como yo, animábamos a nuestros soldados a seguir luchando con el propósito de recuperar los que nos pertenecía, y lo estábamos consiguiendo. Tras años de permanecer a los pies de este bastardo bueno para nada, sometidos y humillados al considerarnos débiles y manejables, estaban recibiendo su merecido. Para ellos, habíamos tenido que pactar con el pervertido francés para que colaborase con nosotros, a cambio de dos territorios cercanos a su frontera. Y aquí me hallaba, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, sonriendo con prepotencia mientras Austria me miraba con furia postrado de rodillas en el suelo, sucio de tierra y con las gafas rotas. Sorella permanecía a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, observando con pena al hombre quien la había cuidado y mantenido tantos años…ambos sabíamos que esto era necesario, por nuestro pueblo, por nuestra libertad. No podíamos quedarnos quietos eternamente teniendo nuestro país desmembrado, dividido, olvidado y expoliado cuando cada habitante en él compartía religión, lengua, cultura y sangre. Francia apareció de la nada, tirándose encima de Austria.

"ohhh mon amour, ese aspecto no te sienta para nada bien… ¿por qué no te rindes y dejas que hermano mayor Francia se ocupe de ti?" su mirada se torna sombría y perversa, provocando escalofríos a todos nosotros y comienza a tocar su cuerpo.

"¡Salte de encima de mí, indecente francés!" lo aparta y con elegancia se levanta, quedando a la misma altura de ojos que yo. Me sentía feliz por ese hecho. Ya no existía la barrera de la altura de cuando pequeño, ni tampoco el miedo de ser castigado, ahora estábamos al mismo nivel, dos hombres hechos y derechos. Y yo había ganado la guerra "Me niego a seguir luchando, te cederé Lombardía, esa es mi única oferta. Y al…espécimen de persona de allí "dice, señalando a Francis con desprecio "aléjalo de mí"

Frunzo el ceño y hago una mueca. Inteligente bastardo "¿Lombardía? ¿Y qué pasa con Venecia?"

"Es mi única oferta, así que no fuerces las cosas" contestó conteniendo su ira. No soportaba que le llevaran la contraria. Una vez que pruebas cómo es que te respeten, y durante tantos años, no es fácil ceder a las exigencias de los demás. Yo lo había aprendido y visto muy bien en casa de España… ¿cómo se encontraría ella? Parece que, según rumores, las cosas estaban un poco tensas en su casa. La economía seguía siendo su asignatura pendiente y ni siquiera su propia gente se ponía de acuerdo entre sí, pendientes de sus propios intereses. Quería acabar de unificar mi país ya…correr, ir a verla, abrazarla…pero aún debían pasar muchos años, apenas nuestra labor acababa de comenzar, y cuando terminara y fuera fuerte, la vería.

"Trato hecho" suspire, y miré mal a Francia. Yo gané un territorio…y él se quedaba con Niza y Saboya. Ese era el precio de la guerra…

* * *

><p><em><strong>1860<strong>_

Con nuestra victoria, la gente empezó a soñar y enorgullecerse. Cada habitante de aquellos territorios divididos se sentía italiano y pronto, empezaron a manifestarlo. Yo estaba en mi oficina tomando una encantadora siesta cuando mi hermana entró corriendo, sonriendo verdaderamente feliz desde la desaparición de aquel macho patatas…comprendía que había sido un golpe duro para ella y no me gustaba la forma en la que muchas veces se quedaba mirando al vacío pensando, o cuando se hallaba en la cocina preparando dulces que jamás serían entregados. La realidad es que murió, y hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por muy dolorosas que sean. Sus manos se agitaban nerviosas, su cara apenas contenía la emoción. Con un largo suspiro por ser interrumpido, me incorporé enfrentándola.

"¿Qué ocurre, Felic-…?" cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontrada asfixiándome en sus brazos, mientras ella saltaba tirándome del sillón "¿Pero qué? ¡¿Estás loca, mujer? Eso duele, demonios "grito sobándome la espalda que había chocado fuertemente contra el suelo.

"P-pero fratello, ¡Traigo muy buenas noticias!" se levanta y me entrega un sobre abierto. Con pereza y curiosidad, la cojo sorprendido al ver el remitente.

Mi hermana dejó escapar una risa estruendosa al ver mi rostro tornarse más contento, quizás contagiado por ella y por esta maldita carta que me daba una noticia sin dudas bastante especial. Los Estados centrales de nuestro territorio habían realizado un plebiscito, llenos de esperanza y sentimiento nacionalista. El resultado no podía ser más satisfactorio. Parma, Módena y Toscana se unen a nuestra causa, la unificación va viento en popa. Ohh como me gustaría ahora mismo restregárselo a más de uno, sobre todo a aquellos cuyo nombre me asquea pronunciar que no deseaban que se produjera, y ¡mira por dónde! Italia, si todo sigue así, resurgirá con fuerza no dentro de mucho. Ambos nos hallábamos extasiados por recuperar lo que perdimos.

"¿Te das cuenta, Felicia, de lo que hemos conseguido?" le agarro la mano, dirigiéndola hacia la ventana abierta de par en par, dejando ver el maravilloso lugar que era nuestra tierra, el sol que brillaba en lo alto como una dulce señal y cielo apenas cubierto por una pocas nubes.

"Ve, Abuelo Roma estaría orgulloso de nosotros, ¿verdad?" sonríe maravillada, y yo asiento.

"El viejo ya puede estarlo, sino le patearía el culo hasta que nos reconociera" contesté riendo. Nunca había estado especialmente cerca de mi abuelo, pero sé que se sentiría orgulloso como sus nietos hemos restaurado nuestro bello país.

A la noche, saqué una de las cartas que guardaba en la mesita de noche, en un falso fondo. En ella, España me contaba cómo iban las cosas en sus país, cómo no podía estar más llena de regocijo por el gobierno de una mujer, su reina, después de tantos años de verse controlada por hombres. Sin embargo, ahora no solo había problemas con los absolutistas, quienes pretendían colocar a un Carlos en la corona española, sino que los propios liberales, divididos entre moderados y exaltados se tiraban los pelos los unos a los otros, cambiando y deshaciendo a su antojo según las conveniencias de un partido u otro. Por desgracia, su reina tenía un carácter aniñado (por unos instantes pensé mira quién habló…pero España había vivido mucho, y sabía cuando ser seria y cuando ella misma) y aparcaba la política en manos de otros. Los que más amaba de esa carta era el orgullo que destilaba cuando se dirigía a mí, cómo su pequeño tomate había crecido tanto y poco a poco conseguía mis propósitos, cómo extrañaba aquellos tiempo en los que solo éramos dos. La volví a esconder, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa cuando su cara me aparecía en la cabeza al cerrar los ojos, el sentimiento de vacío en el pecho por el tiempo que aún nos faltaba, el nerviosismo porque nada torciera nuestros planes y nos impidiera volver a juntarnos. Y con esos pensamientos, caí rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1861-1863<strong>_

Junto a mis hombres, vestidos todo con una distintiva camiseta roja, avanzamos a las órdenes de Garibaldi cuando desembarcamos en la isla. La tensión es evidente en cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Nos hallamos conquistando los pocos territorios que nos quedan. Sin embargo, el recibimiento no fue el que esperábamos. Masas de gente se negaban a la unificación, preferían ser independiente y con nosotros invadiéndoles no lo lograrían. A pesar de la superioridad numérica del enemigo, vencimos sin ningún problema y nos encaminamos a Palermo para llevar a cabo la misma táctica. No me sentía cómodo sometiendo los territorios por medio de la fuerza y las represalias, pero tanto Cavour como Garibaldi me habían explicado que no había otra forma de llevar a cabo las cosas. Ellos rechazaban como veneno unirse pacíficamente, y habían manifestado su disposición a, si es necesario, conseguir su independencia convirtiéndose en un protectorado inglés. Aún así, la situación seguía sin gustarme un pelo. Luchábamos contra borbones, familia de la realeza española, y aunque sé que ella nunca me recriminaría nada…dañarles me recordaba la imagen de una España derrotada y destronada.

Sorella se encontraba con el rey, lista para recibir órdenes para tomar los estados de la Iglesia menos Roma y unirse a nosotros junto a él en Nápoles. Sin problemas, tomamos la ciudad, donde sus ciudadanos nos aplaudían con fingido entusiasmo. Esta victoria habría resultado más a mena si esos aplausos fueran reales y no porque soldados infiltrados amenazaban por detrás de la multitud, esperando cualquier acto de desdén o revolucionario para pegar un tiro y restablecer el orden con una persona menos en el lugar. Mientras tanto, recibo noticias de que Felicia ya ha tomado las tierras con éxito y que está en camino de hacia aquí.

Otro plebiscito es celebrado, pero no puedo hallarme más avergonzado esto. Mi hermana mira todo con falso interés, ambos conociendo que aquello no es más que una falsa y que no deberíamos ni siquiera haber asistido. El uno sentado junto al otro, nos tomamos las manos observando cómo nuestra gente vota, algunos con soldados de mirada penetrante y frívola a sus espaldas, atentos a cualquier gesto…el voto no secreto. Mi sangre hervía ante la injuria, y mordía con rabia mi labio para no gritar a los estúpidos promotores de esto que pararan esta jodida mentira. ¡Yo no había luchado para someter a mis territorios! ¿Acaso no había sido la libertad la primera fuente que ellos iban vociferando con alegría? Panda de hipócritas descerebrados…¡Me ponían enfermo!

Finalmente, las Dos Sicilias son anexionadas, y dos años más tarde, Víctor Manuel II es proclamado por el primer parlamento nacional Rey de Italia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1866<strong>_

"¿Una alianza? ¿En serio le estás proponiendo al magnífico Prusia una alianza contigo? Kesesese pensé que por mucho que viviera, jamás te vería a ti de toda la gente pedirme eso"

Realmente, no soportaba al imbécil y egocéntrico prusiano al que debía aguantar frente a mis narices, poniendo la mejor cara que podía (que se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y mirarlo únicamente con desagrado, no odio) y aliarme con semejante individuo. Pero no nos quedaba otro remedio, sorella quería su querida Venecia de vuelta, y como territorio italiano no podíamos dejarlo en manos de las asquerosas manos austriacas.

"Por última vez, macho patatas 2, ¡SÍ! ¿Puedes pasar ya de halagarte cada minuto y preguntarme lo mismo para responder a la puñetera pregunta?" grité, mis nervios en una balanza que amenazaba con romperse. Dios Santo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los amigos de España son todos ASÍ de irritables? Su gusto empezaba a ser cuestionable con esta clase de compañía…España tan ingenua con esos dos pervertidos y escandalosos no podía traer nada bueno, daban hasta escalofríos de pensar en ello.

"Ey Ey pequeñajo, te recuerdo que tu eres el que está aquí pidiendo al asombroso yo su ayuda para derrotar al señorito podrido" ríe, tomando un largo trago de cerveza.

Suspiro, frotándome la sien agotado de tratar con esta persona "Di sí o no…"

"Kesesese supongo que una corta batallita no me vendrá mal. Le vapulearé ese culo de nenaza al aristócrata, le enseñaré a Hungría con que debilucho se casó y de paso os ayudaré ya que te has arrastrado rogándome por ayuda y, siendo tan generoso como soy no puedo rechazárosla cuando está claro que me necesitáis tanto" Movía la manos mientras se echaba flores sin descuidar ni un momento esa sonrisa tan suya de prepotencia.

Dios, me enfermaba…al menos, ya contaba con su apoyo.

Finalmente, entramos en guerra con Austria, y la contienda no duró más de Siete Semanas, tal y como había predicho el estúpido prusiano, fue bastante corta. La victoria le favoreció más a él que a nosotros, pero tal y como prometió, obligó al bastardo aristócrata a devolvernos Venecia. Ya solo quedaba un territorio por recuperar, uno que no iba a ser especialmente fácil…y donde se asentaría la capital de este nuevo y hermoso reino: Roma.

Por otro lado, dos años más tarde, me llegó la información de cómo había habido una revolución en España, cómo se gritaba a los cuatro vientos una frase que había quedado marcada y unida con esa revolución, "¡Viva España con honra!". La reina Isabel II fue mandada al exilio, en Francia, y se había declarado la instauración de una monarquía parlamentaria. Aunque constaba que muchos se oponían al recién elegido monarca, había ganado una mayoría que fue quien lo propuso y nombró. Amadeo I de Saboya, ahora de España, fue proclamado nuevo rey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18701914-1918/1929**_

Con el estallido de la guerra franco-prusiana, vimos nuestra oportunidad para recuperar Roma de la Iglesia cuando las tropas francesas de Napoleón III que la protegían tuvieron que abandonar para luchar en otro frente. Inmediatamente, el rey nos mandó junto a nuestras tropas a invadir Roma y, como teníamos pensado, la proclamó su capital a pesar de las protestas del Papa. Éste, indignado, se negó a reconocerlo como rey y se encerró en el palacio del Vaticano, considerándose Prisionero. Sorella se movía nerviosa, puesto que el jefe de estado católico resultaba ser una persona con mucha influencia teniendo en cuenta que nuestro país estaba muy arraigado con el catolicismo. A mí, por otro lado, solo me preocupaba que esto no supusiese un futuro problema para la ya casi terminada Unificación.

Entonces, estalló la Gran Guerra, que se venía venir desde lejos debido a las constantes tensiones en Europa. Faltaban ya pocos territorios por recuperar. Sin embargo, aunque nos encontrábamos orgullosos de las recientes victorias obtenidas a los largo de nuestra unificación, esto se nos atragantó un poco. Mi hermana se había perdido en algún lugar en el bosque, probablemente escondiéndose del enemigo, y yo luchaba en nuestro frente contra las tropas austriacas, la situación apenas sostenible. Por muchas tácticas que intentamos practicar, los malditos siempre conseguían realizar una contraofensiva. Y cuando por fin, los teníamos agotados y veíamos una oportunidad de derrotarles, aparecieron refuerzos macho patatas para jorobarme el día. SIEMPRE ellos, luego se preguntarían todos por qué me volvía tan irascible con uno de ellos. Las causas de todos mis males, ¡Maldizione! Y encima, la tonta de mi sorella en algún lugar, incluso capaz de fraternizar con el enemigo. A estas alturas y con tantas emociones juntas durante tantos años, no sé cómo no me había dado algo. España no se había unido a la guerra, presa de sus propios problemas, los ministros incompetentes que turnaban sus partidos, los caciques y un rey que disfrutaba la vida ignorando las necesidades de su país. ¿Cuánto más tendría que pasar para que por fin ella saliera de ese pozo sin fondo en el que había venido a caer tras la caída de su imperio? Sus últimas colonias arrebatadas por América en la guerra de 98, ya no se tenía nada más que a sí misma y algún que otro territorio en África que a duras penas controlaba…esa mujer me mataría un día de preocupación.

Y finalmente, la guerra terminó con millones de muertos y desaparecidos, con el ánimo de los países bajo y la desgana por el futuro. Los grandes imperios se habían desmembrado, retumbado como un eco constante las palabras del holandés en mi cabeza: todos los imperios caen. Y ciertamente, España no fue ni la primera ni la última, tal como predijo. Pero no todo fueron disgustos…la Cuestión Romana, como llamamos al auto secuestro des Papa y su rechazo a proclamar al rey se vio solucionada con la llegada de Mussolini al poder, a cambio de reconocer la existencia del Estado del Vaticano, dentro de Roma pero independiente. Ese hombre tenía algo que a mí no me acababa de convencer, siempre tan altanero, "masculino" y poderoso. Sin embargo, mi hermana felizmente le había dado la bienvenida al poder (que fue tras golpe de estado…así que mis miedos y desconfianza dudo que fueran infundados) y lo llamaba su duce. Ignoré por completo todos esos sentimientos, concentrados en una única cosa, aquello que me había mantenido luchando con fervor por cumplir…

España, mi tonta Isabel…quien ahora era ella quien no podía reunirse conmigo por estúpidas revueltas y tensiones en su país. Algo tenía que haber hecho mal para que Dios me castigara de esta manera…¡Estúpidas y asquerosas coincidencias!

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Dios xDDD mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora, de cualquier historia. Me he esforzado para que los datos no resultaran erróneos, aunque no descarto que tenga, no soy perfecta. No me gustaba la idea de que mientras se produce la Unificación Italiana, España quedara totalmente desplazada hasta próximos capítulos xDDD después de todo, ella también pasó lo suyo esos años, y ello desembocaría en la Guerra Civil, que es el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado xDDD y que no resulte muy pesado, pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero no es algo que me guste hacer…Gracias por los review que me animan a continuar la historia T^T os adoro aunque no pueda contestaros a todos. Solo faltan la Guerra Civil y las Segunda Guerra Mundial, y tras eso no sí empezara el cortejo de nuestro Romano xDDDD Otra vez, muchas gracias, y adiós!<strong>


	9. Capítulo 8 Las memorias del pasado

**Warning: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al magnífico Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em>Octavo Capítulo: Las memorias del pasado<em>

"Fratello…cálmate"

"¿qué me calme? ¡¿TU ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO QUE ME CALME? ¡ESPAÑA TIENE UNA GUERRA INTERNA, PODRÍA DESAPARECER EN EL PROCESO! ¡Y A TI LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES APOYAR A UNOS EN ESA MUTUA DESTRUCCIÓN OBEDECIENDO A ESE INÚTIL QUE TENEMOS POR JEFE!"

En un arranque de furia, tiro una taza de café contra el suelo. El frío sonido al chocar y romperse produce un silencio profundo en el cuarto. Mi respiración, agitada, se niega a calmarse en cualquier momento, mientras que la mirada temerosa de mi hermana continua fija en mí. Las manos me tiemblan con impotencia, y le ordeno con un gesto que se marche. Ella desobedece al principio, pero ante un inminente estallido que podría pagar con ella si alimentaba mi ira, da media vuelta y sale de la habitación. La oscuridad no consigue relajarme, y lejos de abandonar mi postura rígida, despejo la mesa de dos zarpazos con el brazo, sin importarme que pueda haber roto alguna otra cosa más. Necesitaba descargarme, gritarle a cualquiera o lo que sea, insultar de todas las maneras posibles, matar a cada estúpida persona que ha provocado esta ya irrefrenable movida.

Desde hace días que sabía que las constantes tensiones en España no desencadenarían nada bueno, y que posiblemente ella fuera a enfrentar uno de los periodos más difíciles de su vida. Claro, a ella siempre le pasaban ese tipo de situaciones, nos tenía a todos acostumbrados a verla por lo bajo para luego levantarse con una gran sonrisa y responder que todo vuelve a su cauce. Pero no, esta vez era mucho más grave que eso. El bastardo de Inglaterra nos había hecho firmar a todos un pacto de no intervención con el fin de evitar una segunda guerra si nos peleábamos todos contra todos. Buscaban su beneficio, a nadie le importaba que España pudiera perecer en el proceso, que su gente muriera luchando contra sus propios hermanos, que ganara un régimen fascista si con ello se mantenían al margen. Panda de borregos…Maldizione, ¡Deberían matarlos a todos! Sobre todo al jodido cejotas inglés que lleva amargándonos la existencia centenas de años. Cada paso la acercaba más a la destrucción. Me derrumbo en la silla, intentando pensar fríamente. España jamás podría luchar en esa guerra, su conciencia no le permitiría respaldar a la mitad de su corazón para acabar con la otra mitad. Ambas eran su tesoro dejando de lado los motivos o qué era legar y qué no. Entonces… ¿Yo qué podía hacer ante esto? Había decidido mantenerme en la línea, animarla y cuidarla sin intervenir. ¡Y va el fligio di…aquél y lo primero que hace es ignorar el puñetero pacto y ayudar a los sublevados! Argg y la tonta de mi hermana, convencida de que con un sistema como el nuestro su "Hermana España" se pondrá mejor, y de camino produce un acercamiento con el bastardo alemán, que en seguidas está metido en todos los fregaos.

Con un largo suspiro, reposo la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y tapo mis ojos con el brazo. Me niego a participar en esto, en despreciar de ese modo a sus habitantes, a hacer añicos su corazón, a provocar una sola cicatriz más en su bronceada piel, a…romper esa bella sonrisa. Quisiera llorar, sin embargo las lágrimas parecen estancadas. Y en este punto, me olvido de quién soy y todo por lo que he luchado. Aquellos logros carecen de significado si, como consecuencia de abandonar a la persona que amaba, he dejado que se destruya. Siempre he depositado mucha confianza en Dios, le he rezado cada día de mi vida por volverla a ver, porque la cuide y proteja hasta que pueda hacerlo yo por mí mismo, porque perdone mis pecados durante la unificación y a ella por sus conquistas…y sé que cada gesto y súplica es inútil pero…silenciosamente hago una plegaria, un ruego para que, apartando las consecuencias y dolor, al menos ella salga de eso. Me levanto con un rápido movimiento, cojo la chaqueta de la percha y salgo corriendo de allí. Por los pasillos me encuentro con Felicia, quién se extraña ante mi aparición.

"¡Fratello! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿A dónde vas?" Hace el amago de seguirme, y yo volteo para enfrentarla con una mirada determinada en mis ojos.

"¡No me sigas! ¡Si quieres formar parte de esa barbarie, adelante! No te voy a detener, pero…" doy una pequeña sonrisa y me giro para continuar mi camino "¡Pero yo me quedaré al lado de ella! ¡No un bando otro, ELLA!"

Mi mente estaba en blanco, sudaba ante la larga travesía y el esfuerzo, mis piernas aguantaban como podían haciendo caso omiso a los posibles dolores que tendría después. Nada importaba, debía llegar. A lo lejos, cuando alcance territorio franchute, vi cómo el pervertido a lo lejos me observaba y gritaba histérico, creyendo que finalmente Italia entraría en aquella guerra.

"¡Romano, retrocede ahora mismo!"

"¡Ni lo sueñes, bastardo! ¡Me voy a su lado, ¿me oyes? ¡Y ninguno me lo impediréis!"

Su expresión cambió a una resignada, y juraría que hizo un gesto con la mano de ánimo. Hm…quizás en verdad, ella sabía elegir a sus amigos, aunque eso no les restaba lo irritante. Aminoré el paso al avistar la casa de España…aquella casa en la que yo había vivido la mayoría de mi vida, aquella que no me avergonzaba de llamar hogar. Conforme entraba observaba como el tiempo de una forma u otra, la había envejecido: grietas provocadas por continuas trifurcas, cuadros que reflejan el paso de su historia, ventanas cerradas y tapadas ocultando el sol…trague saliva, y miré hacia las escaleras. Las subí silenciosamente mientras las memorias me invadían con olas de nostalgia y rabia. Un siglo sin visitarla… ¿y me encontraba con un panorama tan desgarrador? La luz de una habitación me advierte de la presencia de alguien. Me asomo con cuidado, y allí la hallo…la figura de una esplendida mujer recostada en un sillón junto a la ventana, mirando al cielo perdida en sus pensamientos. Porta ropa de soldado, su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y no al acostumbrado peinado, su boca se mueve como entonando bajito una triste canción. El corazón se detiene ante la desoladora imagen, mi linda y alegre Isabel… ¿qué te han hecho? Solías ser tan grande...

Llamo con delicadeza, golpeando los nudillos contra la puerta. En seguidas, te alteras. Sacas con precisión una pistola guardada en el bolsillo, pero el odio de tus ojos desaparece al ver mi rostro.

"¿Ro-romano?" pregunta, su voz llena de duda y felicidad contenida.

"Bueno, esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento, por ejemplo un ¡Qué guapo te has vuelto! O un ¡Déjame hacerte algo de comer!" sonrío con picardía, y entrecierro los ojos observándola con dulzura.

Con la mirada aguada, se lanza contra mí abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Mierda, esta mujer seguía siendo igual de bestia y efusiva que siempre. Río en mi interior al saber que eso me gustaba. Sequé sus lágrimas. Ella se separó, me miró de arriba abajo, y con una gran sonrisa, me besa ambas mejillas, saludándome.

"¡Estás hecho todo un hombre! Madre mía…" suspira melancólica, señalándome con le mano "Y pensar que hasta hace poco nos despedimos con la misma altura" hace un puchero, y yo me sonrojo ante el arranque maternal de esta. "La jefa se siente pequeña a tu lado"

Sacudió su cabeza cuando paró de analizarme, dándose cuenta que todo el tiempo me había inspeccionado y se sonroja avergonzada. Mi corazón da un vuelco, conocedor de que a pesar de sus palabras que rozaban lo familiar, ese rojo en sus mejillas indicaba que sus perspectiva hacia mí había cambiado, que por fin se daba cuenta de que no era el niño que había criado. La igualdad de condiciones ahora era evidente. Me sentó a su lado en la cama, le pedí explicaciones de que andaba ocurriendo por aquí, ella esquivaba con habilidad mis preguntas, volviendo a alagar mi lograda unificación. Agotado, le agarro con cuidado los hombros y le exijo que tengo derecho a saber, que se descargue, que no me oculte más como se siente…su cara empalidece, sus labios tiemblan y dan una sonrisa inquietante. Le atormenta la situación que está viviendo, los pinchazos que van apareciendo en su cuerpo, la duda de a quién debe serle fiel, quién está en lo correcto.

"¿Tu qué crees, Lovi? ¿Debería cantar un libre ¡Ay Carmela! O un esperanzador Cara al Sol? "

Sus palabras me descolocan, y las siento. Los demás al menos podían elegir por qué querían luchar, a cuál entregarías con los brazos abiertos sus vidas. Ella…ella solo tenía derecho a guardar silencio y acatar. No traicionaría a unos por otros, porque todos eran iguales ante la gran madre que les vio nacer y por quién dicen morir. Con la esperanza de que el conflicto terminara pronto, y aprovechando que en esta casa solo podría entrar en ganador de aquella contienda, convivimos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Ella sonreiría para mí, y yo la mantendría fuerte, la cuidaría. Al principio ella cocinaría, y bailaría alegremente por toda la casa, arrastrándome a mí en el proceso, sus ojos llenos de vida. Y yo, que la había extrañado como nada en el mundo, era feliz.

Aquella felicidad no duró. Ambos bandos se creían con posibilidades de ganar y luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por imponer sus dictados. Rusia, siendo el calculador que era, en seguidas proporcionó al bando republicano (compuesto por estos, comunistas y anarquistas) todos los recursos que pudieran necesitar. Francia, más tímidamente debido a su atadura con el pacto también enviaba ayuda. Algunos países criados por España ofrecieron asilo a las mentes más prodigiosas del país, queriendo protegerlos de una probable muerte. Al otro extremo, se hallaban sorella y el macho patatas con deseos de instaurar un régimen más competente e imparcial. Todos peleando por demostrar qué es bueno para España, sin llegarle a preguntar por lo menos a la mencionada, que sufría las consecuencias de cada uno. Hubo un momento en que la mujer quedó postrada en cama, víctima de una alta fiebre y dolores por el cuerpo. Yo iba y venía trayendo paños fríos, muerto de preocupación, dando lo mejor de mí porque ella se recuperara…aunque dependía de su gente si sobrevivía o no. Y ocurrió lo que temía...Prácticamente quedó partida en dos. A veces rodaba por la cama, histérica, con pérdidas momentáneas de memoria. Lloraría por las noches, recostado a su lado, admirándola en silencio, rogándole porque resistiera. Y volvería a darme una sonrisa rota…dejando mi alama tirada a sus pies, golpeando el suelo en impotencia. ¿De qué me había servido abandonarla, convertirme en alguien fuerte, si no era capaz de solucionar esto, de protegerla?

La guerra avanzaba, los bombardeos de hicieron continuos, y con ellos los espasmos repentinos de la mujer justo cuando se producía uno de ellos. Muchas de sus ciudades conocieron el desastre y la destrucción, y los hombres, tanto los beligerantes como los inocentes, se encontraron con una muerte prematura. Niños recibían por sorpresa tiros que no iban destinados a ellos, pero se hallaban en el medio. La madre desconsolada se agacharías llorando abrazadas al cadáver, inmunes al hecho de que la sangre se pegaba a sus ropas. Los hermanos ya no son hermanos, buscan la victoria por unos ideales inmorales. El olor a muerte se respira en el lugar…en algunos sitios, reparten camisas pertenecientes a un bando, y si alguien no las acepta y se niega a pelear, tiro a la cabeza. No importa en dónde te sitúes, ya solo eres un inútil recurso.

Un día, todos los fatales signos empezaron a aminorar. La fiebre bajó, su respiración se normalizó, se movía con un poco de más facilidad. Pero no encontré ninguna sonrisa, ni brillo en sus ojos, ni siquiera algún comentario respecto a esto…la guerra tocaba su fin. Los soldados entraron al hogar con paso ceremonioso, vítores de alegría y victoria, rostros radiantes. Escoltaban al causante de una nueva era en la historia de España, aquél que solucionaría cada uno de los problemas que venían arrastrando por "culpa" de la república. Me saludó escuetamente, más por respeto que por otra cosa, y un gracias por vuestra ayuda. Aguanté las ganas de gritarle en su puta cara que yo nunca apoyé a nadie, que se tragara sus palabras para otros quienes quisieran oírlas. Sin embargo, también esperé que, al contrario de cada hipócrita y estúpido que había tenido el poder sobre el país, que él supiera levantarla…porque terminada la contienda, yo debía regresar. Cogió la mano de la mujer, llenó sus oídos de promesas, de una nueva gran España, de una vida mucho más sencilla. Y ella, resignada, le creyó.

Esperé un tiempo hasta asegurarme que ya no dependía de nadie para volver a sus tareas para marcharme. La miré largamente, reticente a soltar sus manos y dejarla allí, una vez más, sola y a su suerte. Con una tierna sonrisa, una verdadera y solo dirigida hacia mí, acarició mi cabello y besó mi frente. Me despedí con un volveré pronto y me giré, negándome a voltearme, porque si lo hacía, correría como de niño a aquellos cálidos brazos. El camino hacia casa se hizo extraño y solitario, y cuando llegué a la frontera divisé a lo lejos una menuda figura que corría hacia mí, alegre y despreocupada. Después, se enganchó a mi cuello y yo casi tuve que hacer equilibrios para no caernos.

"¡Ganamos! ¡Lovi, ganamos esta guerra!"Gritaba como una posesa. Me acerqué a su oído, y con una voz que denotaba cansancio, les respondí con sarcasmo.

"Felicia… ¿acaso esta era nuestra guerra?"

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Este capítulo me ha emocionado escribirlo;-; no es tanto como para llorar, pero quiero que se entiendan los sentimientos que se respiran alrededor. No me gusta nada cuando colocan a España en el bando republicano contra fascistas…más que nada porque es como posicionarla contra su propia gente. Apoyar unos para matar a otros, cada uno de ellos como sus hijos. No sé si me entendéis xD en fin, restándole importancia a eso, quiero avisar de que, trasfondo histórico está a punto de terminar. El capítulo que viene hablará de la II Guerra Mundial desde la perspectiva de Lovino, y no creo que se enrolle mucho con eso, puesto que para mí, Feliciano (en este caso Felicia) en Hetalia se le ve mucho más dispuesto a colaborar con Alemania que Lovino xDDD es un hecho, si habéis leído mi historia Italien, la idea será algo parecido para ese capi. Bueno, ya sabéis que las autoras amamos los review xDDD nos gusta saber nuestras historias gustan o no. Gracias, y hasta pronto!<strong>

**Posdata: nadie me ha dicho nada de si quieren fem de alguna pareja en especial o no .-. solo una chica me pidió FranCan, que aunque no es una pareja que me guste mucho, estoy dispuesta a meterla porque la sugirió 3 Así que xDDD en tres o cuatro días me gustaría saber algunas, de cualquiera menos los personajes ya mencionados a lo largo de la historia. Si no, para las reuniones mundiales las parejas tendré que hacerlas a mi gusto xDD y puede que haya parejas que no gusten, así que, por favor, si tenéis sugerencias, decidlo al igual de cualquier Fem. **


	10. Capítulo 9 Our Sad History

**Warning: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em>Noveno Capítulo: Our Sad History<em>

Caminaba con el paso firme de un soldado, la frente alta, la mandíbula tensa y la mirada enfurecida. A mi alrededor, la gente se apartaba acobardada conocedores de mi mal carácter habitual, pero sobretodo porque hoy en especial mi rabia había incrementado considerablemente. Momentos antes había tenido una reunión muy importante con el gabinete de gobierno, aquellos monigotes que seguían al pie de la letra las instrucciones del duce y apenas opinaban, solo asentían como estúpidas marionetas. En ella también se encontraba el nombrado y mi sorella, ella con una gran sonrisa idiota en la cara, de esas que no sabes si presagian algo bueno o malo o por el contrario, no piensa en nada. Él, sin embargo, no portaba las misma cara de felicidad, murmuraba enfurruñado por lo bajo y por extrañas razones maldecía a los alemanes. En verdad, él es de esas personas que cuanto menos la veía, mejor, pero si algo teníamos en común era aquella atípica aversión a los germanos. Me habían recomendado sentarme, casi con cierto miedo en la voz, y yo obedecí preparándome para lo que me echaran. Después de un sinfín de comentarios respecto a pérdidas y beneficios, territorios y honor, mamarrachadas si me preguntan, llegaron a la muy imbécil suposición de que la entrada de Italia en una guerra a favor de los alemanes solo podría ocasionar ganancias a largo plazo. Tras un largo silencio, me giré dando de frente con mi hermana, quien temblaba ante la próxima bronca que se avecinaba, porque seguro que ELLA había tenido algo que ver para convencer a aquella panda de borregos. Los gritos se alzaron en la habitación, y terminaron por ignorar cada uno de mis insultos y opiniones para concluir en que era necesario, con o sin mi permiso, puesto que el duce tenía el mando del país, y ambas partes de la unificada Italia debían obedecer sin mostrar ningún tipo de oposición.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta, y golpeé la pared con fuerza descargando toda la frustración y furia que cargaba dentro desde que había salido de allí. Estaba jodidamente cabreado con el mundo, con mi mierda de vida y por haber sido callado por la idiotez personificada. La voz de mi hermana siempre había tenido más prioridad que la mía, pero jamás había pensado que no contaría conmigo en algo tan importarme. ¡Había ido al duce comentando sobre si meternos o no en una guerra sin considerarme! ¡YO, que soy la otra mitad del país! Si no fuera por la sangre que nos unía, porque era mi hermana pequeña a la cual quería y protegía, la hubiera matado en ese mismo instante. Ahora entendía las maniobras del macho patatas en la Guerra Civil de España…no se trataba únicamente de ideas, sino de practicar y probar para otra guerra aún más salvaje, más inhumana. Juré no perdonarle nunca por hacer de ella un campo de entrenamiento y por arrastrar a Felicia en unos planes que ella no entendía. ¿Qué podía ofrecer un país como Italia en una batalla a unos temibles y capaces armarios empotrados que toda su puñetera existencia han vivido de eso? Dios Santo, los disgustos me matarían algún día. Entre España y mi hermana, yo no ganaba para sustos y quebraderos de cabeza. Nuestras armas eran de menor calidad que las de ellos, su uso diferente, ni siquiera poseíamos un ejército capaz que no se retirase a la más mínima si veían que las cosas no resultaban según lo esperado. Aquellos hombres que lucharon por la unificación y en la Gran Guerra…solo quedaban sombras fantasmas de lo que una vez lograron ser. Y, el único motivo que podía ocurrírseme para entrar en esta desesperanzada lucha era la adquisición de colonias en África.

Poco más tarde comprobé que mis sospechas no eran infundadas. La estrategia se dividía en que Felicia ocuparía su lugar de representar a Italia en la guerra en Europa colocándose junto a Alemania, quien estaba obligado a mantenerla segura mientras a mí me mandaban a combatir en África. El desierto debilitaba mucho a mis soldados y apenas nos encontrábamos con los ánimos de seguir peleando cuando no avanzábamos nada desde nuestra llegada. Los propios nativos nos machacaban y empezaba a cuestionarme aquellas ventajas que supuestamente obtendríamos conquistándolos, aún así, Etiopía cayó a nuestras manos. Por otro lado, según las noticias que me llegaban desde Europa, las grandes potencias como Francia, Reino Unido y América se negaban a entrar en la Guerra a pesar de nuestros graves movimientos que incumplían los puntos del Tratado de Versalles, temerosos de salir de su política aislacionista impuesta terminada la Gran Guerra. Sin embargo, aquellos hipócritas se atrevían a condenarla y no actuar. Observando cómo Alemania se apropiaba de regiones europeas que no le correspondían y nadie hacía nada, el duce nos ordenó seguir su ejemplo: lanzarnos a por Albania, anexión que fue llevada a cabo por mi hermana. No fue hasta la agresión a Polonia tanto de la URSS como de Alemania que esas potencias decidieron contra-atacar, metiéndose de lleno en la Guerra. Yo, desde aquí, recibí órdenes de atacar a las tropas británicas en Egipto para incorporar el territorio…no había marcha atrás. Mi orgullo fue herido aún más cuando, en un movimiento desesperado, Alemania mandó tropas con la intención de salvaguardar nuestra lucha en aquél insólito lugar. Los logros que habíamos obtenido en décadas anteriores quedaban en nada mientras observaba que los alemanes sí tenían aquella fuerza, disciplina y valentía que nosotros carecíamos. Nos estaban derrotando tanto en África como en Grecia, y nos vimos en la necesidad de que nos prestaran ayuda.

Seguí obedeciendo a duras penas, más por la lealtad hacia mi hermana y mi gente (algunos de ellos ya habían formado un grupo, La Resistenza, contra el régimen fascista y los nazis) que por el inútil que tenía por jefe. La noticia de que España se mantendría neutral me alivió más de lo que hubiera pensado. Un país que acababa de salir de una Guerra Civil, cuya gente moría en la pobreza y que carecía de los recursos necesarios para hacer frente a más gastos en algo que no le convenía por muchas promesas que los labios del espantoso hombre del bigote pronunciaran no valía la pena el riesgo. Quizás, cuando todos estos acontecimientos finalizaran, volvería a verla. Quería que se fijara en el hombre que me había convertido, en el uniforme color crema que portaba con orgullo, en que al sostener sus manos notaría que son tan fuertes como las suyas y aún así, humildes a su toque…en que nuestras miradas al chocar no serían como las de una madre y un niño, sino las de un hombre y una mujer. Quería que me amara…besar cada rastro de su piel con dulzura, acariciar explorando cada rincón desconocido, susurrar en su oído palabras que solo yo hubiera pronunciado para ella en toda su vida, demostrar que si ella es la pasión en cada sentido, yo soy el instigador de un fuego interno especial, solo yo, y que el romance no puede existir sin esa chispa que es ella. Y me repito, recriminándome una y otra vez por mis pensamientos, que todo ellos solo será posible cuando…cuando acabe la guerra. Llevo tantos años diciéndome eso que, aunque no pierdo la esperanza, el alma se desgasta. Siempre hay algo que nos mantiene aparte, siempre una batalla, una amarga situación, una jaula creada por los hombres…

Estados Unidos, con el ataque de Japón al Pearl Harbor como declaración de guerra, tuvo que tomar parte en la contienda por mucho que la hubiera estado evitando desde que comenzó. Cuatro días más tarde, sus dos aliados (Italia y Alemania) también lo hicieron. En la primavera de 1942 nuestra extensión aumentó a tal punto que hasta yo mismo me encontraba gratamente sorprendido de que, de algún modo, teníamos posibilidades de victoria. Con la intervención del Afrika Korps, habíamos conseguido desalojar a los ingleses y franceses de Tobruk, y nuestro dominio rondaba desde Libia hasta uno cien kilómetros de Alejandría y el canal de Suez. Aquella esperanza no duraría mucho. Los Aliados se reorganizaron formando las Naciones Unidas con el objetivo que ninguno de los países que la formaban firmara una paz unilateral. Empezaban a obtener significativas victorias y Japón se hallaba enfrascado con su lucha con América como para poder apoyar a los alemanes, quienes tampoco podían contar mucho con nosotros. Finalmente, el 10 de Julio de 1943, tropas americanas desembarcaron en Sicilia provocando el pánico en el gobierno. Cansado de la estúpida guerra y de obedecer órdenes, cambié de bando, traicionando por primera vez a mi hermana, quien seguía obcecada en permanecer al lado de Mussolini, pero sobretodo de aquél bastado alemán.

La tenía frente a mis ojos, ambos mirándonos con determinación, el agotamiento marcado en nuestros rostros. La llevaban arrestada, sujetándola fuertemente de los brazos, vestida con un uniforme oscuro y una camisa negra. Apenas heridas en su morena piel, símbolo de la tenacidad y esfuerzo del macho patatas por cumplir aquella promesa. Le tendí la mano, impasible.

"Ríndete con nosotros, Felicia…abandona a ese loco, ¿no te das cuenta de que solo nos ha traído más desgracia? ¿Qué tu pueblo ya no lo quiere?" pregunté, conteniendo mi voz en una más suave.

"Es TÚ pueblo quien no lo quiere…el sigue siendo mi duce, el que nos ha engrandecido" responde tozuda y mordaz "No lo entiendes…no se trata de ideales políticos…"

"¡Abandona ya al maldito alemán, Stúpida! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡La guerra se acaba, va a perder, se va a hundir…y con tu actitud te estás arrastrando al mismo destino!" grité, colérico, cansado de sus caprichos. Y sin embargo…en aquellos ojos miel podía admiraba que, por una vez, no se trataba solo de un capricho.

"Tú has luchado por lo que amas… ¿no hermano?"Cuestiona, sonriéndome con dulzura "Entonces…déjame cometer errores por amar"

"¿Sabes hermana? Te equivocas…" me acerco lentamente, y le beso ambas mejillas "una cosa es equivocarte por amar…y otra es que, sabiendo que algo va mal, no hagas ver a esa persona que amas que no vale la pena seguir luchando…que se equivocó y tu deseas ayudarlo, eso sorella, significa amar"

Y con las mismas, minutos más tarde la sacaron del cuarto y la encerraron junto a Mussolini hasta que recapacitara, o al menos hasta la derrota de su querido macho patatas. Todo parecía ir bien con el nombramiento de Badoglio al frente de Italia, pero Hitler en un movimiento inesperado logró rescatar al caído duce y al norte de Italia, creando una efímera república fascista en el norte. Esperaba, que ella mirara más allá de sus narices. Todo estaba en claro a estas alturas, Alemania no ganaría la Guerra. Organizamos un rescate, que no se completó hasta un año más tarde, incorporándola a nuestras filas e imponiéndole que se rindiera a nuestro favor, para evitar posibles repercusiones o castigos por parte de los Aliados. Alemania se había quedado totalmente solo, y los sollozos de mi hermana en la habitación contigua cada noche no hacían sino romperme el corazón. Pero no me culpaba… porque en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que había sido lo más sensato y lo correcto.

En 1945 terminó la guerra, Alemania y Prusia fueron merecidamente castigados por culpa de los crímenes que se vieron obligados a ejercer por culpa de un chalado, su historia jamás podría borrarse de la memoria de nadie. Mi hermana lo visitaría a menudo, preocupada por las secuelas. Prusia fue disuelto aunque se le consideró la parte Este de Alemania para evitar su desaparición. Quedaron repartidos, una parte capitalista y la otra comunista. Las tensiones contantes crecieron entre América y Rusia, y muchos nos temíamos en comienzo de otra guerra tan espantosa como las dos primeras, sin embargo nunca llegaron a un enfrentamiento directo, así que se le dio el nombre de Guerra Fría. Por otro lado, mi contacto con España había dejado de ser frecuento a causa de su dictadura, que mantenía los métodos proteccionista y que, por culpa de dicho régimen, había sido aislada por las mayoría de las potencias. Felicia y yo nos convertimos en una República, echando a Víctor Manuel III y su monarquía. El mundo parecía relajarse con los años, y los países comenzaron a entablar relaciones internacionales otra vez unos con otros.

Ahora era el momento…el plan de conquista de España podía llevarse a cabo sin problemas, y yo, Italia del Sur, me hallaba ante la oportunidad y el momento que siempre había esperado con impaciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Sí, lo sé xDDD es un mini capi de la II Guerra Mundial reducido, pero es que lo debo ver desde el punto italiano y ellos…hicieron más bien poco, además, de que he nombrado solo lo que concernía a Lovino, puesto que otros detalles que me he saltado serán mejor explicados en el tercer capítulo de "Tan Diferentes" puesto que le corresponde a Felicia, y bueno…intentaré tenerlo para mañana. No podía seguir una demasiado sin comprometer a que se sepa la historia de la otra xDD es super complicado esto, no entiendo cómo me meto en estos fregaos jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado, sé que tiene mucha narración y poco interés, pero era bastante histórico el capi. Nos veremos la semana que viene si Dios quiere xDDDDD ah, y las parejas, debido a que algunos me repetís personajes y otros no me decís nada de nada, ya las tengo decididas ò-o serán mis parejas preferidas (menos el FranCan, que lo pongo en honor a una chica que sí me nombró la pareja xDDD). Gracias por esos maravillosos review, y especialmente a Paula T-T que una escritora tan buena como ella lea mi fic con tanta atención me emociona mucho, en serio, y si alguno de vosotros no habéis leído cosas suyas os recomiendo que lo hagáis. Muchas gracias a los demás también, ¿eh? Que no me olvido de vosotros 3 Dejad review pleasee. Y en fin, ¡La parte del cortejo comienza! xDDDD lo que todos estábamos esperando wahahaha Adiós!<strong>


	11. Capítulo 10 Rodeado de bastardos

**Warning: los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em>Décimo Capítulo: Rodeado de Bastardos<em>

**Riiinggg Ringggg**

**Ringg-¡CRACK!**

Maldito despertador y maldita la hora en que me pareció buena idea comprarlo. Refunfuñando, abro con pereza los ojos para toparme de lleno observando las piezas ahora inservibles de lo que fue un bonito reloj con muy poco tiempo de vida. Me estiro e incorporo dirigiéndome directamente al armario y analizando atentamente que atuendo debería usar para la reunión de hoy. No es que tuviera que ir siempre impecable a esa mierda de conferencias donde se dedicaban más a matarse unos a otros que a solucionar los problemas que acarreábamos, pero esta vez nos tocaba a mi sorella y a mí ser los anfitriones, y la imagen sin duda era algo importante. Cogí una camisa morada y un traje sencillo de color blanco. La corbata a rayas. Sentí la necesidad de entrar al baño a tomar una dicha, frustrado y sonrojado porque últimamente se había vuelto bastante habitual. España me perturbaba incluso cuando no la tenía delante…¡esa mujer será mi muerte! No me encontraría en esta clase de situaciones si me hubiera fijado en otra. Con un largo suspiro, dejé que el agua caliente me empapara, acaricié mi cabello con los dedos, desenredándolo. Satisfecho y más relajado, busqué el jabón y me lavé. Con sorella con el estúpido macho patatas, la calma se hacía evidente en toda la casa. Aunque en ocasiones me hallaba extrañando la compañía de alguien. ¿Así debió sentirse España cuando todos aquellos que amaba y cuidaba se marcharon? Mi corazón se oprimió un poco, pensando que el daño, aunque fue necesario, en parte se debió a mí. Enjuagué mi cuerpo, y decidí quedarme unos minutos más allí, mojándome, puesto que por culpa de cierto objeto había madrugado bastante temprano. Entonces, escuché un fuerte ruido. Fruncí el ceño y salí colocándome una toalla en la cintura. Las puertas de mi casa siempre estaban muy bien cerradas, una costumbre que uno adquiere cuando se relaciona con ciertos mundillos, sin embargo jamás había pensado que alguien fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para entrar a la casa del representante de una nación que perfectamente podría amargarle la vida enviándole un ejército completo tras él. En silencio, caminé por los pasillos, lámpara en mano, buscando con la mirada al intruso. Unos pasos acercándose, una figura asomándose ya por la esquina…

"¡Lovi, al fin te encuentro! Recuerda que quedamos para ir j- ¡Kyahhhh!¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Espero en la sala! ¡Lo siento!"

…España salió corriendo escaleras abajo antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. Rojo hasta las raíces, marché rumbo a mi habitación tan rápido como pude para vestirme. Avergonzado, tapé mi rostro con mis manos. ¡Existen los timbres, joder! Nunca debí de contarle la forma de entrar a mi hogar en caso de que me necesitara con urgencia. Y la manera en la que huyó…me pregunto si fue por el hecho de que me hallaba prácticamente desnudo o porque creyó que la amenazaba con una jodida lámpara como si de un psicópata se tratase. En cualquiera de los dos casos, no sabía cómo la enfrentaría. Arreglado, bajé conteniendo los nervios intentando aparentar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por otro lado…podía usar esto como una ventaja. Si, por una remota posibilidad, Isabel se sintiese atraída a mí físicamente como en otras ocasiones parecía manifestar… ¿no significaba un paso en mi objetivo por conquistarla? Bien, no había esperado cientos de años, literalmente, para actuar como un adolescente buscando la manera de declarársele a la chica que le gusta. Ya era un hombre, uno atractivo e italiano, y convertiría este accidente en el comienzo de mi plan. Me recosté en el marco de la puerta, poniendo una de mis sonrisas más seductoras, observando como la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono sin detectar mi presencia.

"Franciaaa, ¿qué hago?" pausa, de repente su cara se torna sonrojada y grita al aparato "¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa tan retorcida?... Mira, luego hablamos, no estás siendo de mucha ayuda amigo…¡No voy a hacer eso!...Si, si, ahora nos vemos, Adiós" cuelga indignada y se gira.

Nuestras miradas chocan y ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, camina dándome un abrazo a modo de saludo. Yo correspondo el gesto, y besos sus mejillas, sorprendiéndola.

"Ey, ¿de qué te extrañas?" susurro sin perderla de vista. En realidad, me empezaba a divertir bastante ponerla nerviosa. En este momento entendía el motivo por el cual mi sorella, a pesar de las protestas del bastardo alemán, seguía pegándose a él abrazándolo y besándolo en público. "Estamos en mi país, así que esto es muy normal. Y en el tuyo también, ¿no?"

"Emm sí…claro" asiente nerviosa y se agarra a mi brazo arrastrándome fuera "Venga, que llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos" Vuelve a recobrar sus energías, ignorando como mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, analizando su vestuario. Llevaba una falda roja hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta a juego, una camisa blanca a rayas y unos tacones no muy altos. Sencilla pero formal. Su estilo no cambiaba por mucho que los años pasaran. Aunque sin duda, su predilección eran los colores más bien llamativos.

Decidimos ir andando, puesto que el edificio quedaba a unos pocos pasos de mi casa (motivo por el cual había decidido hacer la estúpida reunión allí. Tenía muy pocas ganas de ir a la otra punta de Italia solo para escuchar las tonterías de siempre y volver agotado y con dolor de cabeza). Ella miraba los escaparates interesada, tomando nota de los estilos expuestos. Italia era un referente para los otros países como capital de la moda, y me enorgullecía de explicarle los colores que recobraban fuerza en las prendas o la tienda con ropa más variada y moderna. Ella afirmaba con la cabeza, sin embargo el único momento en el que se le vio más que emocionada fue cuando paseó su mirada por una heladería tradicional. Tuve que prometerle que pasaríamos por allí terminada la reunión al observar como casi se le caía la baba. En fin, diría que el dicho _un hombre se le gana por su estómago_ también se adaptaba a algunas mujeres. Reí para mis adentros, feliz de ser uno de los países con mejor comida en el mundo. Subimos con tranquilidad las plantas, comentando los temas que supuestamente debíamos tratar en esta cumbre, y que seguramente en dos minutos serían relegados al olvido. Algunos de los más puntuales ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos ordenando y revisando sus papeles. Inglaterra tomaba un té tranquilamente, y solo desvió la vista de su trabajo para saludarme al entrar. Correspondí el gesto sin ganas. Aún le guardaba cierto resentimiento por ser el causante de todos los problemas por los que atravesó España en sus años dorados. Ella le bufó, ofendida, y se sentó al lado de la griega, que jugaba con un gato. ¿Cómo lo habría colado? Japón se inclinó recibiéndome y preguntó por Felicia. Le respondí que no tardaría en llegar. Si algo tenía de bueno el estúpido aquél, es que sus deberes los tomaba muy seriamente. No se atrevería a llegar tarde. Aburrido, miré de reojo a Isabel, que hablaba animadamente con la pasiva chica. Al compartir muchas cosas en común, entre ellas la sangre helena de su reina, siempre se había llevado bastante bien. Tomé asiento, malhumorado al ver como los demás llegaban poco a poco y mi querida hermana no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Y claro, las tensiones estallaron en seguidas. América pasó de presentarme sus respetos y se lanzó sobre el cejotas inglés, quien no dudó en propinarle una colleja y criticarle sus malas maneras. Francia apareció ante esa frase, riéndose, preguntándose en voz alta como un ex pirata con aires de caballero tenía derecho a decir eso. Rojo de ira, ambos países se acercaron casi tocándose con la intención de imponerse al otro. El hermano del come hamburguesas, Canadá creo, nervioso movía las manos para alejarlos sin éxito. Turquía chinchaba a la griega que, harta de oírlo, decidió dormirse para disgusto del otro. España la seguiría minutos más tarde, desinteresada del ambiente que se estaba creando y de sus chorradas. Prusia se había colado y gritaba reivindicando restablecer su nación, y que si era necesario podían quitársela al austriaco inútil. Hungría saltaría indignada sartén en mano, y en la otra una cámara que preferiría no saber que filmaba. Suiza dispararía al techo, alejando a cualquiera que pudiera dañar a su hermanita. El idiota holandés jugaba con un cigarro en su boca sin encenderlo, escuchando a Bélgica comentar recetas y opiniones con Japón. Me posicioné al lado de Isabel viendo como el panorama no auguraba nada bueno.

"¡Aparta tus manos de mí, Bloody Franchute pervertido!"

"Oww qué egocéntrico mon amour, ¿por qué te tocaría a ti cuando mon Cher Mattiu tiene un cuerpo más delicado y lindo que el tuyo?"

"Jaajaj Iggi, ¡te han dado un golpe bajo! ¿Le declaro la guerra por ti?"

"¡Francis! No deberías comentar esas cosas idiota…" esta voz apenas era audible.

"¡Maldita renacuaja! ¡No te duermas cuando te hablo!" la relación de amor-odio de estos dos siempre me sorprendería. Creería que un día se matarían si no fuera por el hecho de que, _accidentalmente, _el francés lo pilló en una habitación de la limpieza haciendo vete tú a saber.

"Vee, ¡Qué animado está todo el mundo! ¿No, Lud?" el tono de mi hermana sobresalió entre los demás, y muy cabreado me giré enfrentándola. Este solo aumento a la vista del macho patatas siendo agarrado por mi sorella. Ignorando por completo el hecho de que salían juntos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, le grité como acostumbraba.

"¡Estúpido Macho Patatas! ¡Suelta inmediatamente a mi sorella!"

Y, tras un fuerte estallido del alemán, todos se posicionaron temerosos de una terrible reprimenda del armatoste humano. Lástima que ese truco solo funcionaba un corto periodo de tiempo, porque al rato seguían igual, acosándose unos a otros. ¿Y mi jefe no entendía las razones por las que SIEMPRE regresaba a mi casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza? Féh, si él piensa que sus malditas reuniones son problemáticas, es que no ha estado nunca en estas. Finalmente, la reunión terminó una vez más sin ningún aporte significativo a la sociedad. Aghh gracias a Dios, el mundo no estaba en nuestras manos…

España se desperezó, bostezando feliz y contenta de que al menos, unos instantes, tuvo tiempo de tomar una pequeña siesta. Me acerqué a ella, preguntándole si le apetecía ir a comer en algún lugar cercano, y ella asintió alegremente. Se disculpó un momento, abandonándome por el bastardo alemán, con quien comenzó a hablar un rato, compartiendo opiniones y sugerencias, observándolo con ese maldito rostro lleno de admiración, el mismo con el que mi sorella le había visto en los años de guerra… y la desgracia que sucesión después de verme, en cierto modo, emparentado con el germano como una especie de cuñado. Maravilloso, lo único que necesitaba ahora era otra mujer colocando a ese tipo en un altar. ¿Dios me odiaba acaso, o se divertía a mi costa?

"Un día mataré al armario que tienes por novio" murmuré a Feli, que solo sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lud solo la ayuda, vee" golpea suavemente mi espalda "¿Acaso tienes…celos?"

La miré mal, ligeramente sonrojado "¿Del macho patatas? Pufff por favor sorella, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea tan ridícula? Además, a Isabel no le gustan los rubios, demasiado comunes entre las naciones. Un bonito castaño le da mil vueltas" contesté convencido.

"Claro…y sobre todo si es moreno de piel, y con unos lindo ojos ambarinos…"

"Exacto, ¡y no hace falta que la altura de un jugador de baloncesto! A las mujeres les gusta no tener que ponerse de puntillas para besar"

"Ya…" en ese momento caí de que me estaba describiendo a mí mismo, y la miré mal gruñéndole. ¿Cómo había podido caer en su trampa? "Vee, sé más honesto contigo mismo, fratello. ¡Demuestra como conquistamos los italianos!" sonríe, juntando las manos en señal de ánimo.

España regresó muy feliz porque el alemán le había dicho que iba por el buen camino, y que si seguía con las pautas que se había impuesto lo mismo lograría recuperarse y salir de la dichosa crisis. Cogida a mi brazo, salimos dispuestos a ir al restaurante que le había comentado. Mientras caminábamos, noté como varias parejas estaban tomadas de la misma forma, y sonreí dispuesto a iniciar mi plan con máximo cuidado. La llevé a un fuente romana bastante linda que se encontraba cerca, y ella la admiraba maravillada. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz. Determinado, cogí su cintura y la subí a ella, con cuidado de que no resbalara y cayera al agua. Se sujetaba de mis hombros, mirándome con muchísima sorpresa.

"L-lovi, ¿qué haces?" preguntó un poco asustada.

"Shh, yo te mantengo, tu solo hazme caso y levanta la cabeza" le respondí.

Al alzar la mirada, se iluminaron los ojos al contemplar la fuente desde otra perspectiva, sintiéndose como una niña. Antes de que el guardia notara lo que hacíamos, la bajé. La tomé de la mano con el pretexto de que así no la perdería conociendo lo despistada que ella, a lo que puso pucheros, un poco ofendida. Nos sentamos en la terraza a relajarnos y comer tranquilos. Pedí el mejor vino que tuvieran, y España frunció el ceño.

"¿Has tomado antes de quedar conmigo? Te notó emm ¿diferente?" apoya la cabeza en las manos, analizándome "¿Hay algo que quieras comunicarle a la jefa?"

"¿No puedo comportarme encantador contigo de vez en cuando? Después de todo, de alguna manera debo disculparme por el accidente de esta mañana" sonreí seductor, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Disimuló sacudiendo los brazos restándole importancia.

"S-si eso ya está olvidado, hombre" ríe nerviosamente "¡No es como si yo no hubiera visto a mi lindo tomatito en ese estado! De niño tenías la manía de dormir desnudo y luego corrías a vestirte al baño cuando iba a despertarte y te encontraba así"

"¡E-España! ¡Yo era un crío!" grité, avergonzado de oírla contar esos detalles como si nada, comparándome a yo infantil. Mierda, debo recobrar mi postura, venga. "Además…" me acerco a su rostro "¿Acaso tengo el mismo cuerpo que de niño, Isabel? Me siento un poco herido…"

Ella, tal como esperaba, balbuceó roja hasta la raíz, rectificando sus palabras. Todo iba perfecto, ella se hallaba un poco tensa pero respondía bien a mis avances. O eso o todavía, lo más seguro, no obtenía el mensaje muy en claro. Tras una maravillosa comida, la llevé tal y como le prometí a la heladería. Nos sentamos en un banco y me ofreció probar su helado, y acepté. En realidad, ese sabor lo tenía más que probado… ¿pero quién soy yo para rechazar la invitación de una bella ragazza? El paso final era conseguir que accediera a dormir en mi casa en lugar de un hotel…¡No junto, por supuesto! Con el objetivo de que a la mañana siguiente tendría una excusa para otra salida u otra cita.

"Ya sabes, podemos ver algo en la televisión y beber algo. Mi sorella me dijo que no podía porque tenía otros planes con el macho patatas así que…"

"¿Beber y películas? Honhon ¡Entonces estaré encantado de apuntarme a vuestra fiesta, amies!"

"Kesesese perfecto, que enrollado Romanito. Por si acaso, ¡El fantástico Yo te hará el favor de comprarte las cervezas! No, no me lo agradezcas, ya sé que te has quedado maravillado por mi gran generosidad"

Los dos imbéciles habían aparecido de la nada por detrás del banco, estropeando mi plan por completo. España asentía emocionada por la idea de pasar una noche de fiesta todos juntos, y no pude negarme. Los bastados la cogieron uno a cada brazo y miraron a tras guiñándome el ojo. ¡Esos malditos….aghh! Me las pagarían por esta jugarreta. ¿A qué había venido esto? ¿Qué cojones planeaban? Suspiré, me esperaba una larga noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Terminado el primer capítulo de una corta serie de intentos de cortejar xDDD La verdad, nunca he conocido a un italiano, pero me los imagino así. Tiernos y seductores, pero sobre todo divertidos cuando quieren serlo *-* affff quiero uno e.e el mundo está muy mal repartido xDD Espero que os haya gustado, ciertamente me ha costado un poco puesto que estoy acostumbrada ya a sostenerme en algún fondo histórico xDDD pero aquí ya solo cuenta la imaginación y las palabras y eso me asusta. Siempre agradecida a aquellas personas que me dejan sin falta un review :3 nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tantos xDDD Os veo en el próximo capítulo, y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis comentarme sois libres de hacerlo. Me disculpo de antemano si algún día veis que no actualizo con tanta regularidad, culpa de la universidad y, ante todo, de internet que va un poco mierda xDDD Adiós!<strong>


	12. Capítulo 11 La notte si avvicina

**Warning: los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

_Capítulo once: La __notte__ si __avvicina_

* * *

><p>Por alguna desafortunada razón, mi casa se hallaba invadida por un trío de bebedores compulsivos quienes miraban el futbol como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal y como prometió el estúpido prusiano, de camino a casa compró unas cuantas botellas de cerveza, y el pervertido francés trajo consigo bolsas llenas de aperitivos de dudosa procedencia (me sonaban bastante) alegando que, por una noche no ocurría nada si traicionaba su hermosa dieta. Isabel, sintiéndose mal porque todo el mundo traía algo a aquella improvisada fiesta, los preparó y sirvió sobre la pequeña mesita de la sala de estar. Haciendo zapping, y de una maldita forma casual, habían descubierto el inicio de un partido entre el Real Madrid y el Lyon, con un jodido macho patatas como árbitro. ¿Conclusión? Me sentía desplazado en mi propio hogar por una panda de obsesionados por el deporte. Con un suspiro, miraba a los otros dos hombres que no solo habían ocupado MI sofá, destrozado mis planes y arrasado con mi despensa (porque, por supuesto, aquellas patatas fritas, almendras y etc. no los había pagado el franchute. He ahí la respuesta al interrogante de por qué me eran conocidos) sino que me habían arrebatado mi sitio junto a España y las posibilidades de compartir unos momentos a solas con ella. Busqué las opciones más retorcidas de cómo echarlos a patadas de mi casa y dificultarles el camino de regreso a sus respectivos hoteles. En instantes como estos, la mafia no sonaba para nada mal. Gritaron, sacándome de mi ensoñación, cuando uno de los del equipo español marcó un gol, finalizando el partido con su victoria. Francia lloriqueaba disgustado, culpando según él al inútil árbitro alemán. Prusia se rió, afirmando que los maravillosos alemanes no tenían responsabilidad en su juego penoso. La mujer se mantenía al margen, ignorando los comentarios de los chicos.<p>

Me dirigió una mirada compasiva, lamentando que sus amigos fueran tan escandalosos cuando se habían auto-invitado. Sonreí ligeramente y sacudí la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía relajarse, que no pasaba nada. Dispuesto a que estos imbéciles no me fastidiaran mi objetivo, ideé un nuevo plan adaptado a las circunstancias. Todos empezamos a beber, retándonos unos a otros por ver quién de los cuatro duraría más. El primero en retirarse fue el francés, asqueado de tanta cerveza, y se sirvió (de mi mejor colección de vino) una copa bien cargada del líquido rojo. Por supuesto, yo tampoco tardé en abandonar esa absurdez que me había servido de excusa para otras cosas más interesantes. España y Prusia, los más competitivos, tomaban vaso tras vaso decididos a ganar. Uno por "orgullo germano", y la otra parte porque amaba los retos más que nadie. Estuvieron bastante tiempo sin despegarse la mirada sin dejar de tragar, hasta que la española abandonó, recostándose mareada en el sofá. El prusiano hizo gala de su resistencia, riéndose como loco mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la movía estilo estriptis, evidentemente "un poco" borracho. Por supuesto, su ego aumentó de una forma tan insufrible que terminamos tirándole los aperitivos para bajarle los humos. Isabel se había enganchado a mi brazo, el pelo alborotado saliéndose de su recogido, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa muy rara que daba escalofríos. Al francés debió parecerle una imagen adorable, porque en seguidas se acercó dispuesto a dar amour a aquél que le necesitaba, sobre todo a España. De repente, un sonido seco, y el pervertido se encontraba con una mano marcada en su rostro y una persona muy cabreada cogiéndole de la oreja. Nos quedamos observando un buen rato a ese individuo hasta que lo reconocimos.

"¿Canadá? ¿Cómo has entrado a mi casa?" pregunté, muy extrañado de cómo podía haber burlado la vigilancia.

Suspiró, acostumbrado a nuestra falta de atención "Estuve aquí todo el tiempo…"mira mal a Francia "Ya veis que si le quito la vista un minuto ya ataca a otros"

"Pero mon petit Mathew, ¡No iba a hacerle nada! Solo pensé que ma belle amie necesitaba un poquito de amour, y yo me ofrecí encantado a darle un abrazo inocente" agarró a su pareja de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo "Sabes que en otros aspectos, solo tú me satisfaces…"

"Ewww guárdate esos comentarios para la intimidad, maldito bastardo" Olvida las imágenes y lo mismo no quedarás con un profundo trauma, Romano, sí…haz eso.

"¡Francis!" gritó, espantado por la desvergüenza de su novio.

"Joo, ¿Por qué siempre recibo por ser sincero? Honhon creo que hay alguien que necesita que le demuestre hasta cuanto supera mi límite de control" en cuestión de segundos, el estúpido cargaba al pobre chico tomando la puerta de salida de mi casa sin ni siquiera despedirse o agradecer por la velada- Feh, uno menos del que preocuparme. Aunque el otro no iba a ser tan fácil de echar…

Los otros dos bailaban con una alegría desbordante poniéndole ritmo a una melodía imaginaria que, de alguna forma, llegaba al ambiente y sonaba en los oídos como si de verdad estuviese allí. Finalmente, la coleta de Isabel había caído, el moño perdido en alguna parte del suelo, y su cabello desordenado caía en una cascada de ondas castañas sobre sus hombros y espalda. Las mangas habían sido remangadas y la falda contenía un sin número de arrugas. Sin embargo, yo no había visto algo más provocador en mi vida, la manera en que movía sus caderas, su risa llenando la estancia, esos labios que entonaban una canción silenciosa. Al verme, se acercó con prisa cogiéndome las manos y arrastrándome a unirme a ellos. El prusiano animaba y cantaba con una botella vacía por micrófono, su fiel gilbird acompañándolo en su cabeza. Esta noche, me tocaba lidiar con dos borrachos con cierta hiperactividad y, por lo que parecía ser, dispuestos a no permitirme ni una sola hora de sueño. Con un gran suspiro, me giré para buscar un vaso de agua a mi garganta seca, pero en un gesto brusco ambos agarraron mis brazos y daban vueltas sin parar. Intenté reñirles y detenerles, lo que solo causó que el egocéntrico chalado me tirara al sofá junto a la mujer. Abrí los ojos, maldiciendo a todo volumen al idiota, hasta que se toparon con aquellas esmeraldas que me tenían hechizado, nuestros rostros muy cerca, ¡demasiado!, y los labios a punto de rozarse en un beso. Su peso sobre el mío no ayudaba al estallido de imaginación que en este momento mi mente emitía en mi cabeza perturbándome. Puñetero Francia y su maldita influencia…¡Yo no era así! Si dejaba que algo ocurriera entre ambos esta noche, mi oportunidad de conquistarla se vería truncada. Aunque a algunos gilipollas tuvieran suerte y acabaran con la persona que amaban de esta manera (dígase Usa o Alemania, porque sí, este último bastardo tuvo a mi hermana prendada desde el principio y no necesitó de agotadores cortejos ni palabras bonitas aghhh me enfermaba) no siempre funcionaba, y además, mi sangre italiana se negaba a permitir semejante acción sin la plena conciencia de ella. Y aún así, ¿por qué continuaba observando a esa carnosa boca con una pación desbordante? Me hacía sentir sucio y un pervertido de mierda, y no me gustaba nada. Con cuidado, la aparté incorporándome en el sofá, el interrogante iluminado en su mirada. Escuchamos un golpe. Prusia había caído al suelo, durmiendo a pierna suelta. De mala gana, me levanté y le eché una de las mantas que guardaba en el armario por encima. Eso sí, si esperaba que lo cargara al sofá o a una cama estaba listo el bastardo…¡suficientes problemas me había traído este hombre, así que si por la mañana tenía dolor de espalda era su maldita culpa!

Tomados de las manos, llevé a España a la habitación de invitados. Le di unos minutos para que se cambiara y salió del baño con una camiseta larga mía y un pantalón cuya cuerda había apretado para que no se le bajaran. Se sentó sobre la cama, le besé la frente deseándole buenas noches e hice ademán de irme, sin embargo su brazo se enganchó a mi camisa y con una gran sonrisa señaló las estrellas que se observaban desde el gran ventanal.

"¡Lovii!, ¿no son preciosas? ¡Quédate un rato más a verlas con la jefa, porfii!"

"España…ya es tarde, tú te encuentras embriagada y yo agotado…y hace tiempo que no eres mi jefa…"murmuré esto con pena, lamentando decírselo a la mujer. Quizás la borrachera le había hecho olvidar algunas cosas hasta que se le pasase…

"Oh, ¡tienes razón! Jajaj, ya no me necesitas, eres fuerte, independiente, y mayor…"la tristeza en su voz se hacía latente, y apretó los puños con la mirada fija en el techo "sé esa situación y…a pesar de que me alegro mucho por ti sinceramente, me siento muy vacía…Roma, ¿entiendes lo que se siente cuando lo tienes todo una mañana y a la siguiente dejas de ser alguien? ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que aquellos que criaste jamás volverán a necesitarte? ¿Qué nadie recuerda quién fuiste? Durante la mayor parte de mi existencia…he vivido de desgracias y abandonos, de glorias pasadas que acumulan polvo en el rincón de mis recuerdos, de sonrisas…"las lágrimas hicieron gala de presencia, recorriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas y apuñalando mi corazón sin compasión. "Ahora mismo, quiero sonreírte y decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, que yo puedo seguir sola con toda mi voluntad, que soy feliz porque no me necesitas…entonces, dime Romano…Lovi… ¿Por qué mi cara se niega a esbozar esa sonrisa en este momento?"

Y la abracé, comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras, compartiendo ese dolor que siempre había guardado con celo y que liberaba tras años de llevarlo a sus espaldas. Ella lloraba sin consuelo, mientras yo me tumbaba y la acurrucaba contra mi pecho, susurrándole en el oído que no la culpaba, que llorara tanto como pudiera, que después todo iría bien y que mañana quería volver a ver mi dulce amiga radiante como el sol de su tierra. Los párpados cubrieron sus globos, y sequé aquel rastro de lágrimas con besos. Acaricié su pelo con ternura, y cuando comprobé que había caída definitivamente dormida, contra todos mis principios, la besé. Por ella, por mí…por todas aquellas cosas que habíamos pasado tanto juntos como separados, los años que nos habían torturado desaparecían con la imagen de un posible futuro para ambos, que solo podía cumplirse si ella permanecía a mi lado. Mi felicidad era relegada por la suya, y, de alguna extraña forma, eso reiteraba a mi mencionada felicidad, en un ciclo continuo. Me levanté, la abrigué con la sábana y eché un último vistazo a aquellas estrellas, pidiéndoles un silencioso deseo como solíamos hacer mi sorella y yo cuando éramos pequeños. Ella, igual de ingenua, continuaba su tradición, y yo la perdí con trascurso del tiempo. Pero hoy en especial, quería intentarlo, quería creer que algo tan lejano podía ayudarme y realizarlo si aguardaba con fe y esperanza. Con un suspiro, cerré la puerta y me marché hacia mi cuarto, aún pensando en aquel ruego que tantas veces le había pedido a Dios, y que ahora también solicitaba a aquella esfera…

"_Permíteme amarla…y déjala amarme"_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, partieron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. El francés NO se había ido de mi casa como al principio deduje, sino que con todo su puñetero descaro, había invadido MI habitación y corrompido mis sábanas acostándose con un avergonzado Canadá que en seguidas se disculpó cuando me vieron aparecen allí, petrificados, y a punto de pegar el chillido del siglo. Di un portazo, ignorando por el bien de mi salud mental todo lo que había visto, y ocupando el sofá del salón. Al despertar, el prusiano se quejaba como un infantil mocoso sobre los dolores de espalda que tenía y la jaqueca de la fiesta que se montó solo. Me sentía muy frustrado al comprobar que mi plan de emborracharlos para que se fueran a sus hoteles no había funcionado al final con ninguno de los dos. Mi casa por fortuna no había sufrido de ningún desastre más que el de unas botellas vacías y aperitivos esparcidos por el suelo (por la cuenta que les traía…o habría mandado a todo mi equipo de "amigos" para darles una muy bonita lección). España se había despedido tan efusivamente como siempre y había abandonado el domicilio con una sonrisa en sus labios, de seguro no recordando para nada la noche que había pasado. Maldecía su capacidad de asimilar el alcohol…o eso, o fingía por orgullo para luego llegar a su casa y tomarse lo que sea para quitárselo. Un misterio. Mientras ordenaba el cuarto que ella había ocupado, encontré para mi sorpresa una nota.<p>

"_¡Hola, Lovi!_

_Deseo disculparme por todas las molestias que yo y mis amigos pudimos ocasionarte esta noche. Nos conozco muy bien, y sé que no debió de ser fácil tratar con nosotros. Una lamentable imagen, pero en fiiin. _

_Me gustaría recompensártelo de algún modo, y caí en que podría llevarte a hacer algo divertido por mi país ya que tú me enseñaste el tuyo, ¿y qué mejor que ir a una fiesta (no de alcohol) propia del mío? Estoy segura de que te divertirás. _

_Tu ex jefa que te quiere mucho (¡Sí, muchísimo mi tomatito!)_

_Reino de España, Isabel"_

Bueno, quizás no había perdido todas mis oportunidades en esa alocada noches…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ¡Hola! xDDD Jajaja aquí os traigo otro capítulo, y espero que no haya quedado muy fail o cursi. Las escenas románticas no son lo mío xDDDDDDD soy más del tipo pervertida perdida como Francia jajaja. Quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos aquellos que están siguiendo la historia, tanto los que la comentan como los que solo la leen, me hace muy feliz ^^- Jamás pensé que algo que hice por entretenimiento llegaría a tener 11 capítulos más Prólogo, y lo mejor es que aún sigue sumando. Y ufff ¡50 review! Esto es emocionante T^T como lo que empezó con una cosita cortita con 4-6 review y ahora los capítulos van alargando sus páginas cuando pueden y llegan a esa cantidad tan…ainss. No tengo palabras, en serio, sobre todo cuando sé que muchos escribís y lo hacéis genial, y me hacéis constar que os gusta. En fin…¡Os quiero, y Hasta pronto!<strong>


	13. Capítulo 12 El país de la pasión

**Warning: ¿Debería seguir advirtiendo esto xDD? Bah, los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo doce: El país de la pasión<em>

El ruido del avión al aterrizar me sacó del ensimismamiento en el que me hallaba concentrado desde que había partido de mi querido hogar rumbo al país que prácticamente me vio nacer. Incluso al bajar, el aire que respiraba era diferente, y sin embargo, no aquél al que tanto me había acostumbrado cuando venía con prisas a las reuniones. ¿Sería porque antes no apreciaba aquellos pequeños detalles debido al estrés de esas malditas y buenas para nada conferencias mundiales? Con un largo suspiro, decidí penetrar por una calle cualquiera en busca de su casa, camino que ya me sabía de memoria por diversas circunstancias, entre ellas que era una perezosa sin remedio a la cual si no la despertaban no llegaba a tiempo a sus obligaciones aunque fuera la mismísima anfitriona. ¿Y quién era aquél tonto que debía levantarla casi a patadas? Yo, por supuesto (y maldición, tenía un sueño profundo, sino jamás se me hubiera ocurrido tirarle cubos de agua encima). El sol, como siempre, brillaba en lo alto dejando bien claro su adoración por la bella nación que lo amaba con tanta devoción y le rendía sus correspondientes elogios. El verano se antojaba efímero, transmitiendo una sensación de sopor que nos conducía a muchos a abandonarnos bajo sus rayos y tomar una siesta. Las calles abarrotadas de gente, sobre todo de turistas que no conocían las palabras descanso, contemplaban como grandes avenidas irradiaban vitalidad y sonrisas por doquier. Para mí, que hace tiempo que no venía con fines ociosos, me pareció como volver a contemplar aquella España que yo recordaba, aquella memoria de cuando pisé su tierra por primera vez. Y a eso es a lo que respiraba el ambiente, a alegría y despreocupación a pesar de las dificultades que atravesaban últimamente. Pasé una mano desenredándome el cabello y apartándolo de mi sudorosa frente. Por suerte, el calor era algo que llevaba bastante bien, quizás porque no albergaba mucho contraste con el mío, semejanzas que compartíamos los países mediterráneos. Sin embargo, no soltaba n un solo momento el botellín de agua ni el abanico de vivos colores que me habían regalado las azafatas (que se habían pasado medio viaje atendiéndome exclusivamente a mí y a esconder sus número en mi comida apuntados en servilleta. Nota mental: las españolas adoran a los visitantes extranjeros, aún más los italianos. Mi ego se rió aumentando como nunca).

A la vuelta de la esquina, ya podía admirar a lo lejos la vieja casa de España, que había sido redecorada adaptando la antigua fachada, y a su lado una extensa parcela de cultivo exclusiva para plantar los tomates, los cuales se veían saludables y a una altura considerablemente alta. Aunque era el huerto privado de la mujer, cuando no encontraba tiempo para ocuparse como es debido de él contrataba a sus vecinos de alrededor para que le echasen un vistazo y cuidarlo durante un tiempo si era necesario. Tras un largo rato caminando para llegar hasta allí (odiaba como nunca que estuviera tan alejada de la ciudad y que por narices hubiera que atravesarla para ir) llamé a la puerta un poco nervioso. Había elegido un atuendo sencillo compuesto de vaqueros oscuros, camisa de manga morada con algunos botones desabrochados para no asfixiarme y zapatos negros. Pasos acelerados se escucharon tras la puerta, un golpe seco y un quejido de dolor. Aguanté la risa como pude. Conociéndola habría tropezado con el sofá medio dormida tras despertarse de una ligera siesta sobre su escritorio. El picaporte me alertó de su presencia, y la garganta se secó a la vez que mis mejillas tomaban un color rojizo profundo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas, todo blanco, acompañado de unas zapatillas deportivas y un pañuelo rojo. El cabello recogido en una desganada coleta provisional que apenas sujetaba los mechones rebeldes que escapaban cubriéndole ambos lados del rostro. Que dios me perdone por los pensamientos pecaminosos que rondaban mi cabeza que me instaban a atraparla entre mis brazos y la pared y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Sé que no soy buen cristiano señor, la gula me puede ¡Y a quién no! , la pereza es un mal hábito adquirido por este demonio de mujer, lo juro. Si es verdad que envidiaba a mi sorella por cómo sin apenas esfuerzo tenía ese encanto y talento natural en cualquier materia, que la ira es simplemente una parte importante de mi personalidad (no me puedes culpar por tener carácter cuando estoy rodeado de inútiles); no me considero para nada avaricioso ni soberbio (si no me tomas en cuenta que a ella la mantendría a salvo de pervertidos y egocéntricos pegada a mi lado y que al menos yo me subía la autoestima solo pero no la iba restregando por allí) y tal pero castigarme cometiendo lujuria no estaba sirviendo para mucho. Quería ser salvado únicamente de eso, los otros podía mandarlos al infierno porque quien no caía en algo de eso no era humano.

"¿Romano? ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo parado o debo contratarte como estatuilla ornamental para mi patio?"

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, me agarró de la mano empujándome dentro de su casa. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al darme cuenta de hacia dónde íbamos. ¿Será posible…? ¿S-su habitación? La sangre atormentaba mi ya de por sí alocada cabeza, nublándome la percepción con ideas perturbadoras y, admitámoslo, tentadoras. Con un movimiento para nada delicado, me lanzó a la cama, sentándome mientras me inspeccionaba atentamente. Joder, JODER, ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que actuar cuando una mujer tiene un arranque apasionado y te lleva a su cuarto evidentemente de una manera irracional? Yo ya me imaginaba con mis manos en sus caderas, repartiendo besos a lo largo de su cuello marcándola, sus dulces gemidos llenando la sala, sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros, la ropa careciendo de sentido siendo deslizada al frío suelo…y ella se marchó corriendo como si de un sueño se tratase, dejándome a mí solo, confundido, ¡Y con un calor de cuatro pares de narices! Regresó pronto, trayendo unas ropas de mi talla parecidas a las suyas con una cara satisfecha.

"Lovii, ponte esto que será más cómodo que lo que llevas puesto o corremos el riesgo de que te dé algo…"hace un lindo mohín "y para el plan que tengo para hoy no vas muy adecuado…"

"A-ah s-sí… ¿g-gracias?"

…Mataría al estúpido pervertido francés. ¡Bastardo corrompedor de mentes! Lo habría castrado, y luego habría hecho un tambor con su piel solo para después encerrarme en una cámara subterránea bajo tierra y olvidarme sobre Dios, el mundo y la madre que los trajo a todos. La vida se divertía a mi costa colocándome pruebas que desafiaban mi salud mental hasta tal punto de ver intenciones que jamás habían estado allí. Asintiendo, me encerré en el baño para cambiarme, los minutos volando rápidamente por culpa de tener que ocuparme de otras cosas mucho más graves. Jamás me recuperaría de la vergüenza que había pasado. Al salir, su mirada inocente apuñalaba mi conciencia. Comportarme como un niñato adolescente no era algo que me hiciera sentir orgulloso. Mi buen juicio se perdía por la borda cada vez que observaba aquellas esmeraldas, y mi cuerpo ante el solo roce del suyo despertaba sentimientos pasionales que me quemaban. Pero lo peor era la imaginación, porque solo evocaba imágenes etéreas que me hacían dudar entre los sueños y la realidad, creando falsas ilusiones. Salimos de su hogar charlando animadamente sobre cosas sin importancia, ella evadiendo cualquier pregunta sobre aquellas actividades que llevaríamos a cabo hoy. Si había algo que no soportaba, eran las sorpresas bajo ningún concepto, sobre todo porque eran impredecibles y no sabías nunca que esperarte de ellas. Nos paramos en una de las terrazas de un bar de la ciudad. La camarera vino en seguidas, mirándome a mí con una esperanzada sonrisa como quien encuentra el amor platónico de su vida. Ag…vale, eso me daba muchos escalofríos. Isabel pidió amablemente por ambos: queso manchego, croquetas de jamón ibérico con salmorejo y unas almendras. Sonreí ante su sutil estrategia de promocionar productos típicos de su tierra. Una copa de vino de rioja acompañaba los aperitivos. España degustaba con total gusto, y yo comía igual de agradado sin quitarle la vista de encima, riendo para mis adentros cuando a mi mete vino una afirmación rotunda y graciosa "A Isabel se la gana por el estómago". Una ventaja para mí…¡que se congele el infierno si yo, como italiano, no soy tan buen cocinero como mi hermano!

Mirando la hora, como siguiendo la corriente al resto de personas que se levantaban dirigiéndose a las gradas, todos vestidos de una forma muy similar a nosotros, ella se dirigió al camino de tierra colándose por los tablones tras dejarme pagar a regañadientes. Agarró mi mano con fuerza, inspirándome unos ánimos de los que carecía mientras veía a la gente tomar posiciones. ¿Qué diablos era esto?

"Oye, España, se puede saber que…"

"Ahora no Lovi, estate muy atento a mi señal, cuando yo te grite que corras, tu hazme caso, ¿oído?" me interrumpió, su sonrisa inquietándome por momentos "Ya verás que divertido…"

…oh no…no no no no ¡No!

"¡Me has metido en un…!"

BANG

"¡CORRE!"

La gente de detrás de las gradas vitoreaban a los corredores, aquellos valientes que se habían unido a una tradición tan antigua que se celebraba en cada medianamente gran pueblo de la nación. Había unas cuantas personas delante de mí, felices de arriesgar su vida por participar en algo tan escalofriante y majestuoso, la adrenalina subiendo por el simple hecho del conocimiento de una fiera mucho más fuerte que tú a las espaldas. Yo, sin embargo, corría para salvar mi puñetera existencia, evitando cada obstáculo con eficiencia y esquivando a aquellos que se interponían en mi huída. No tardé en adelantar a unos cuantos, quienes me miraban impresionados. España, algo más rezagada, reía siguiéndome como podía sin soltarnos, la única cosa que impedía que mi velocidad fuera máxima y que, como buen italiano, hace tiempo que estuviera refugiado en el final del camino. Los toros intentaban con mucho esfuerzo alcanzar con su cornamenta a alguno de aquellos incautos, tirarlos al suelo y dejar claro quien controlaba la situación. Uno de ellos, de algún modo, había logrado ponerse a nuestra altura. Sus oscuros ojos encendieron en mí un miedo que no había sentido desde el fin de la II Guerra Mundial.

"C-CHIGIIII" grité asustado, y en un movimiento desesperado cogí la cintura de la mujer levantándola hasta colocarla sobre mi hombro como si de un saco de patatas de tratase. ¡Merda, tengo que escapar como sea!

"Waaaah ¡qué divertido! Jajajaja yo quiero correr igual que Loviii, ¿de dónde sacas tantas energías si normalmente eres un perezoso sin remedio?" saludaba con las manos al toro.

"¡¿Estás loca? ¡No simpatices con esa cosa que nos quiere matar!"

En un último impulso, logré llegar y ponernos a salvo. Caí rendido al suelo, apoyado en una farola y respirando dificultosamente mientras que España gritaba emocionada y me abanicaba felicitándome por lo bien que lo había hecho. La miré mal, ¡nunca, jamás en la vida, volvería a correr con esas bestias infernales persiguiéndome! Me prometí refunfuñando en voz baja. Isabel, con una expresión dulce, besó mi mejilla, para después recargar su cabeza sobre mi hombro y abrazar mi brazo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y su atención, hice una mueca reprimiendo una sonrisa y acaricié su cabello, ahora suelto. Permanecimos unos minutos así, tranquilos y relajados, compartiendo la compañía el uno del otro. Me podría acostumbrar a esto…a sostenerla, susurrarle palabras al oído, a repartir besos fugaces sobre su bronceada piel…pero para ello, debía decidirme. Si no se lo preguntaba, no podía esperar que alguien tan ingenua como Isabel se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, y menos cuando si, en el caso de haberlos notado, callara por miedo a que ese pensamiento era erróneo. Tragando saliva, lleno de espíritu italiano (espero que no sea de cobardía, visto que subirse a una montaña y ondear una bandera blanca no es la mejor descripción para la valentía que necesitaba en estos momentos) aclaré la garganta. Venga…¡No puede ser tan difícil, maldición! Si los machos patatas habían conseguido dos lindas mujeres a pesar de sus pésimas dotes de seducción (para mi desgracia una de ellas mi tonta sorella), ¡yo era cien mil veces mejor tratando con mujeres!

"hm…Isabel…tengo que preguntarte algo…" la voz salió más baja de lo que hubiera querido.

"dime mi tomatito, ¡la jefa te escucha!" respondió, su mirada ahora fija en la mía.

"A-ah…¡Mi hermana quiere una cita doble! S-si eso, y he pensado que, ya que no tienes mejores planes que esto seguro, vinieras c-como mi… ¿c-cita?"…tierra trágame. ¿Por qué había sonado de una forma tan ridícula? ¿Por qué mi rostro se me contradecía mostrando todas mis jodidas sensaciones, como la puñetera vergüenza? Y sobre todo…

"¿Tu cita?" su cara se iluminó, el sol quedando opacado por esa belleza natural que irradiaba cada vez que la felicidad se hacía latente en su voz y sus gestos "¿Con la pequeña Feli y Ludwig? ¿Y quieres que yo te acompañe? Fusosososooo ¡qué lindo! Claro que me encantaría ir con vosotrosss" se lanzó a mí, aplastando su cuerpo contra el mío.

…como repetía, y sobre todo…¡¿Por qué la única estúpida excusa que se me pasó por la cabeza fue una puñetera cita doble con el bastardo MACHO PATATAS?

Mi vida apesta…y la mujer que amaba me parece que no entendía muy bien la diferencia entre una cita y una salida entre amigos. Bien, pues yo me encargaría de mostrarle con lujo de detalles en donde erradicaba dicha diferencia…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ¡bueno! En este me he demorado un poco, o al menos me da esa sensación xDDD Me costó escribirlo, y eso que cuando lo repaso parece que he escrito lo más sencillo del mundo T^T ohhhh me ha salido un Lovino un poco perver xDDDDD casi como desesperado por conseguir tumbado, y no es eso jajajaja es que lleva años esperando esa mujer y quieras que no…las hormonas piden marcha xDDDDDDDDDDD Me divertiré muuucho realizando esa cita jojojo *-* <strong>

**Por favor xD si os gusta como está quedando el fic decídmelo, que me quedé muy impresionada al ver solo dos review la otra vez (los cuales aprecio muchísimo) cuando ya me había acostumbrado a al menos cuatro xDDDD me hizo preguntarme si la calidad del fic había bajado, si me habían dejado de leer o si quizás ese capítulo no merecía mucho la pena. Lo digo más que nada porque si algo está mal en él, me gusta que me lo digan y aprender de mis errores y mejorar. Y, si alguien lee las notas de autor, escuchadme atentamente: me estoy planteando hacer un lemon en esta historia (al menos intentarlo…) y quiero que me den, me da igual si en mp o review, su opinión sobre si debería incluirlo, y si quieren, dar alguna idea. Muchas gracias por todo, y hasta el próximo cap!**


	14. Capítulo 13 Ti voglio tanto bene, Cara

**Warning: los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo treceavo: Ti voglio tanto bene, Cara.<em>

"Casa Beilschmidt-Vargas, ¿dígame?"

"¡TU ESTÚPIDO MACHO PATATAS, PÁSAME AHORA MISMO CON MI SORELLA! ¡¿Y QUÉ PUÑETAS ES ESO DE BEILSCHMIDT-VARGAS? ¡ME NIEGO A ESCUCHAR MI APELLIDO TAN CERCA DEL TUYO!"

Tener que oír esa desagradable voz con acento germano me molestaba, pero oír MI orgulloso apellido italiano unido al suyo pronunciándolo producía en mí incluso arcadas. Y hablaría otro día seriamente con la tonta de mi hermana sobre este asunto, por ahora, mis prioridades eran otras. Un fuerte suspiro resonó al otro lado de la línea acompañado de un grito que llamaba a mi hermana. Luego, un feliz y estúpido "Vee" acercándose seguido de unos susurros tras los cuáles vino un incómodo silencio y el carraspeo del alemán. Agg ignoraría lo que seguro había pasado conociendo lo "melosa" que resulta con su novio. ¡Por fin! Cogió el maldito aparato y saludó efusivamente. Con toda la calma del mundo (que no era mucha tratándose de mí) le intenté explicar mi metedura de pata obviando detalles sin importancia de mi viaje (como que, en realidad, el toro no huyó de mí al encararlo si no lo contrario) y que, por primera vez, necesitaba su ayuda. Los planes de una cita doble la emocionaron, sobretodo porque según ella, eso fortalecería nuestros lazos puesto que, de algún modo, todos acabaríamos convirtiéndonos en familia y quería ver a su fratello en plena acción. Maldije como nunca mi gran bocaza. Hablar y coquetear con España ya resultaba difícil hallándonos solos, ¿y de repente tengo que negociar con ella admirándome y la sonrisa divertida del come patatas aquél? En fin, ¡Nada peor podría pasar! ¿Verdad?... me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared, dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho. Aquella oración maldita que siempre nos empujaba camino del infierno. Las excepciones no existían.

El sábado noche llegó con una suave brisa veraniega y las incesantes luces de la ciudad opacando las estrellas. Habíamos elegido como lugar de encuentro Venecia porque nadie deseaba desplazarse muy lejos de su hogar, y de algún modo esta quedaba entre las tres (para mi disgusto, que hubiera preferido llevarla al sur…últimamente me estaba acostumbrando a los inconvenientes). Mi hermana corría de un lado para otro de la casa, prohibiéndonos terminantemente a los hombres acercarnos a la habitación en la que se encontraban arreglándose, trayendo las cosas que les eran necesarias. El machoman, vestido e impecable, se veía nervioso sentado en el sofá frente a mí, buscando con la mirada alguna salida o excusa para apartarse de mi escrudiño. Sonreí para mis adentros, ¡Y pensar que siendo el armario empotrado que era yo le hacía sentirse incómodo! Amaba este recién descubierto control de la situación. En cuanto a la cita, ambos optamos por unos vaqueros muy oscuros y zapatos marrones. Los míos hacían juego con una chaqueta del mismo color, un chaleco beige por debajo y una camisa azul. Al salir con esta pinta, el alemán tuvo el descaro de preguntarme si no me asfixiaría con tanta ropa. Hm, germano y su poco sentido del estilo…¡Se había puesto solo una camisa blanca! ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca gracia para una cita? En serio, ¿no se le había pegado nada de Feli, al menos, para bien?

Dejando de lado mis problemas con su horrible moda, retorcía mis dedos sin saber qué hacer con ellos cuanto más tardaban las chicas en salir. Los nervios superaban mi corta paciencia, capaz de sufrir un colapso aquí y ahora. La cita debía ser perfecta, porque si no jamás me atrevería a volvérselo a proponer, ni mucho menos a declararme. Durante años, había vivido por y para este momentos, aguantando todo aquello que se me venía encima, negociando alianzas con personas que no soportaba para adquirir poder y fuerza, callar las emociones que me agobiaban reprimiéndome a mí mismo porque "no era la hora", y ahora, cuando más cerca me hallaba de conseguirlo, de liberarme de ese secreto a voces solo desconocido para ella que cargaba sobre mi espalda, tenía miedo. ¿Qué si lo echaba a perder? ¿Me odiaría por el simple hecho de amarla? ¿Me rechazaría sutilmente como le había visto hacer con otros?

"Quizás deberías tranquilizarte…" susurró el rubio, haciendo que saltara espantado en mi asiento. Le devolví una mirada de puro odio por el susto.

"¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?"

"Se te nota demasiado que podrías tener un infarto por culpa de esto…" responde, con el mismo aburrido tono de voz.

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes, bastardo? ¡Me juego mucho en esto, mierda! ¡Me fastidia tener que tragarte toda la puñetera velada, así que ahórrate los consejos! Feh, soy italiano, no los necesito, además, ¡Tú no tuviste que conquistar a mi sorella!" bueno, había sonado más brusco de lo que me hubiera gustado, ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Algo en él me sacaba de mis casillas.

"…diría que fue tu hermana quién me conquistó a mí" murmura avergonzado y sacude la cabeza "sin embargo, lo que quería comentarte se trata de que no necesitas sentirte tan aterrorizado…"

"¡ ¿De dónde has sacado esa estúpida idea?" grité, ofendido y frustrado por su acertado comentario, ¡aunque jamás en la vida se lo admitiría!

"Romano, a España ya le…" una vez más, fue interrumpido por los pasos acelerados que se incrementaban conforme avanzaban más cerca de nuestra sala.

La primera en aparecer fue Felicia en un vestido largo hasta las rodillas de flores intercaladas en tonos rojos y azulados, una rebeca beige acompañada de unos tacones del mismo color con el bolso. Su pelo en una linda coleta. Me planteé golpear al idiota por ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que no auguraba nada bueno, y por callar y dejarme con la jodida intriga sobre lo que me iba a contar de España… ¿A ella qué? Me concentré en la escena de nuevo, impaciente por ver a Isabel y terminar con el follón de la cita. De un empujón, arrastró a la española dentro con ella. Sus cabellos recogidos, como siempre, en aquel moño que no por ello le restaba ternura (y, siendo sincero, me encantaba. Su cara parecía más despejada y radiante de esa manera), llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo, unas sandalias planas (me alegré profundamente por eso) y una blusa verde en la que se podía apreciar el toque de Francia en ese provocador y generoso escote y la semi trasparencia de la prenda, puesto que podía delinear en mi mente con mucha facilidad las marcas de sus sujetador. Si bien, habían elegido una vestimenta sencilla, aprobé sus elecciones (aunque Feli y yo seguíamos destacando en estilo).

Felicia en seguidas corrió hacia su novio, tirándose encima agarrándose del cuello, besándolo dulcemente en las mejillas mientras el atolondrado idiota sacudía la cabeza avergonzado. Pretendiendo ignorar lo recién observado, caminé directo hacia Isabel ofreciéndole el brazo con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca, incapaz de recordar todos mis movimientos estudiados y ponerlos en práctica con ella. Había algo en esa mujer que no me permitía tratarla como a otra cualquiera, sus ojos y gestos de alguna forma de desarmaban por completo, volviendo a los tiempos en los que yo solo era un niño y vigilaba con cuidado cada centímetro que crecía con la única esperanza de que los años pasaran. Ella lo tomó, encantada de la actitud caballerosa que había desarrollado, y juntos salimos paseando por las calles (que no eran muchas). La ciudad respiraba esa felicidad característica del verano, los turistas se paraban admirados por los puestecitos de recuerdos y la artesanía propia del lugar. La piazza de San Marco se encontraba arrebatadoramente hermosa gracias a la llegada del buen clima (si hubiéramos venido en otra estación del año, no habríamos topado con pasarelas para poder andar y la plaza inundada) y la música resonaba en directo en cada uno de los cafés que la rodeaban. La vida nocturna en Venecia no solía ser tan animada, pero con la llegada del verano y sus fiestas más importantes en camino no era extraño verlos alegres de un lado a otro, siempre saludando a los extranjeros y animándolos a unirse. Sin duda, mi sorella portaba cada una de esas características en la sangre. España y Alemania observaban asombrados el ambiente, la primera gratamente sorprendida y el armatoste aquél acongojado, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

"¡Lovii Lovii! ¡Andemo da Florian, per favore!" sugirió entre gritos Felicia, arrastrando antes de obtener una respuesta a su novio hacia la terraza.

"Jajajaj, se la ve muy contenta" sonríe España, caminando admirándolo todo "Tuviste una muy buena idea al hacer algo como esto Lovi, es tan relajante"

El Caffe Frorian existía desde el siglo XVIII, convirtiéndose en el más antiguo de Venecia. Aunque nosotros habíamos decidido quedarnos al aire libre, sus salas interiores conservaban ese aspecto clásico y completamente italiano que te sumergía en la época. A ambos hermanos nos traía muchos recuerdos, porque se trataba de nuestro lugar predilecto para escapar del mundo cuando nos sentíamos atosigados de los deberes, responsabilidades y críticas. Muchos pensaban que la Bella Venecia solo era el Carnaval y punto, y aunque ella jamás dijera nada y riera ante las ocurrencias de las personas, yo avistaba el deje de tristeza marcado en su mirada. Porque _"si mi ciudad favorita, aquella por la que soy nombrada, desaparece un día… ¿la gente solo recordará mis canales y el carnaval? ¿Las piazzas, la catedral, los gondoleros, la fiesta de la redención y muchas más cosas…caerán en el más terrible olvido? Ve…yo quizás viviría aunque parte de mi corazón desapareciera con este lugar pero…otra parte de mí moriría por ser olvidada". _Felicia tenía mucho más por dentro que solo tonterías y sonrisas, igual que Isabel, igual que cualquier otro país, sin embargo, incluso nosotros juzgamos a nuestros semejantes. Con un suspiro, volví a concentrarme en mi objetivo. Como un caballero, saqué su silla para que se sentara, y después me posicioné a su lado. Ella sonreía divertida y murmuró un pequeño gracias. El camarero no tardó en recibirnos, el rostro iluminado al notarnos.

"¡Oh, Signor Romano, Signora Felicia!" con su cuadernillo en mano, asintió salundando también a los otros dos presentes "Come sei stato?"

"Vee, Molto bene, grazie Angelo" respondió igual de efusiva, rectificando en se guidas el idioma para que los demás pudieran entenderlo "Hoy no pasaremos dentro, es genial tomar el aire de vez en cuando"

"Sin duda" ríe, y adquiere una postura más profesional "¿Qué desean tomar hoy?"

"Para nosotros lo de siempre, el caffe espresso y el Miscela" volteamos para preguntar a nuestros compañeros, que andaban un poco perdidos ante la variedad de la carta.

"Amm...un expreso también, danke" en fin, no puedo decir que la elección de él fuera incorrecta, pero joder, eso se pide en todos los lugares. Lo mío ya es por costumbre.

"Yo quiero…¡el Mocha!" gritó contenta Isabel para luego fruncir el ceño. Levanté la ceja intrigado por su cambio repentino de actitud. Se veía mona cuando se ca…¡Mierda! ¡Quítate pensamientos como esos de la cabeza, Lovino, o te distraerás en tu meta! Cuando el camarero se marchó, me apoyé susurrándole en el oído "¿Qué te ocurre?"

Se sobresaltó en su asiento y sacudió la cabeza haciendo un pequeño puchero "¿Tú te das cuentas de lo caro que es todo? ¡Seis euros un expreso, por dios Lovi! ¿Cómo digiero yo eso?" reí ante el repentino ataque tipo bastardo aristócrata que le había dado "¡ey, no te rías! Tu economía tampoco es la mejor del mundo…"

"Ella lleva razón…" habló la voz de la sabiduría…me mordí la lengua para no soltarle un improperio. Bastardos alemanes cuya salud es de hierro…qué mal repartido está el mundo.

"Vee no os preocupéis. Nosotros somos clientes especiales, ¿quién dijo que pagaríamos?" contesta Feli, recargándose en el hombro del hombre "He sido su habitual desde que se inauguró, vee, así que disfrutad"

La velada a partir de allí fue tranquila. Tomamos nuestros cafés sin prisa, criticando algunas acciones de nuestros gobiernos, yo vigilando que el macho patatas no se propasase delante de mí con mi sorella, las mujeres riñéndome por mi comportamiento y Felicia poniéndose cada vez más empalagosa con su novio con besos en la mejilla, sosteniendo sus manos bajo la mesa, sonrojándose ambos cuando se murmuraban algo…España reía ante la hermosa pareja que hacían e intercambiando mirada de vez en cuando conmigo, haciendo pucheros porque su "tomatito" no se dejaba hacer tantas cosas como Ludwig, en un doble sentido que no conseguí interpretar y que provocó que me pusiera tan rojo que desprendiera un aura tenebrosa a mi alrededor, causando que nadie de los viandantes se acercará mucho a mi "territorio". El yo "mafioso" surgiendo mezclado con una serie de sensaciones, e Isabel no estaba en la mejor de la situaciones si seguía con esa ligeras e inocente provocaciones. Después, recorrimos la plaza con total calma, el Campanile vigilándonos en lo alto con su magnánima altura, ajeno al tumulto a sus pies. Las mujeres se adelantaron en el momento de cruzar el puente Rialto, el canal con sus suaves ondas invitándonos a contemplarlo por un rato más. Felicia ponía pucheros, alegando que mañana bien temprano nos arrastraría a todos al mercado que se desarrollaba en esa misma zona. Sin embargo, por esta noche que no podía ser eterna, debíamos finalizar nuestro estado turístico. Para terminar, nos obligó a que en parejas nos pasearan en góndola, dejarnos llevar por el idealizado paisaje y la experiencia del gondolero.

Y una vez más, estábamos ella y yo, solos disfrutando del ambiente y riendo ante la emoción de mi sorella, que finalmente se había callado al acurrucarse en los brazos del maldito alemán, un poco más alejados que nosotros. Fijamos nuestras miradas, perdiéndonos en ellas en el intento de buscar un sentido a este cómodo silencio y a aclarar los sentimientos aflorando de nuestros pechos dispuestos a dar una respuesta clara al otro. Agarré su mano, besando sus nudillos, y me acerqué con miedo hacia su oído, no queriendo ser escuchado por el gondolero.

"Isabel…"susurré, la cara tan sonrojada que podría morir allí mismo de una golpe de calor no provocado precisamente por el sol "Mira…y escúchame atentamente, mierda…porque no sé si podría repetirlo alguna vez más en mi vida…¡maldición, esto se me hace demasiado difícil!" me rasqué la nuca, frustrado conmigo mismo y por la cara de completa ignorancia e inocencia que me daba ella comparada con aquellas indirectas soltadas durante toda la cita.

"Lovii, controla ese vocabulario… eres muy lindo para soltar improperios" me regañó con dulzura, y yo solté un suspiro exasperado.

"¡No es el momento de comentar mi jodido lenguaje! Aghhh perdón…"golpeé mi cabeza con mis manos, ansioso porque esta tortura acabara ya "Es un asunto…difícil, ¿vale? Y…pensar en las consecuencias me en nervia y me irrita, maldizione…" enfrentándola con el ceño fruncido, pronuncié las palabras en italiano con la esperanza de que las entendiera "Ti voglio tanto bebe…Cara, ti amo"

Después, unos brazos rodeándome fuertemente del cuello, un beso tan apasionado muy diferente a lo que por años había esperado, y que sin duda no iba a empezar a quejarme ahora. Su cuerpo temblando por la felicidad contenida, y al separarnos, yo sonriendo como un idiota mientras ella apoya su frente contra la mía con un sonrisa pícara alejada de esa actitud normalmente alegre y tonta que mostraba siempre.

"¿No crees que ya han sido muchos años de espera, Lovi, mi amor?"

"T… ¡Tú lo sabías!" grité, espantado por el descubrimiento y enfadado con el mundo por ser tan imbécil y evidente "¡Spagna! Joder, ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabías y no te has dignado a decírmelo? Agg, merde…he pasado por un infierno buscando la manera de confesarme y resulta que podía haberlo ahorrado…"

"Ohh Lovi, ¡no te enfades!" me besó en la mejilla, queriendo animarme "Es que…me sentía tan especial…y todo era tan romántico, que pensé que si yo comentaba algo todo terminaría…" sus ojos se entristecieron, culpable por mi mal trago.

Se me hizo una bola en el estómago, arrepentido por arruinar su noche. Repartí pequeños besos por su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas con cuidado y cariño, rebajando mi mal humor por una cosa tan insignificante.

"Da igual…no retiro ninguna de mis palabras…sin embargo, quiero oír la respuesta aunque ya la sepa" mordí su labios.

"¡Te amo, Lovi! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!" chilló, efusiva casi tirándonos de la góndola, a lo que el gondolero se giró mirándonos mal y luego rió, felicitándonos por esa peculiar confesión.

Se podía decir, que tras una larga batalla en el tiempo llena de altibajos y encarnizadas luchas por ocultar y asimilar cada uno de nuestros sentimientos, la felicidad la habíamos hallado ambos en el uno y el otro. Y jamás permitiría que nada me apartara de ella…no cuando por fin podía afirmar que Isabel era mía. Mia bella, dolce e allegra Isabel…

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ¡Lo siento! Realmente lamento la demora T-T no es mi estilo tardar tanto pero…¡eran taaaaantos datos y tan poco tiempo! Además que estoy de puente y salgo mucho con los amigos, y luego en fin no sabía si estaba quedando bien…<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, y como veréis esta historia toca a su fin…el próximo puede que sea el último capítulo. Muchas gracias a aquellos que me animasteis desde el primer momento y que dejasteis vuestro review para que supiera vuestra opinión. También agradezco a aquellos que se pasaron por el fic y que lo leyeron, con saber eso me basta y soy feliz ^^- No sé que más decir en serio…me da mucha lástima que jamás vuelva a publicar más capítulos de esta. Le he tomado mucho cariño. En fin :3 adiós y hasta el próximo.**

**Posdata: no os preocupéis, que tengo otro proyecto parecido a este en desarrollo (en mi mente vamos xDD) sobre un Mafia!Romano x Fem!Spain.**


	15. Capítulo 14 Perché ti amo, rimani con me

**Warning: Los personajes empleados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><em>Catorceavo Capítulo: Perché ti amo, bella...rimani con me per sempre<em>

**3 meses después…**

"¡Te voy a matar maldito pervertito! ¡Espera que te coja que te reventaré tus jodidas regiones vitales de una bonita patada!"

La reunión, como siempre, había comenzado en desastre. La gente discutía de razones que no venían al caso, las mujeres se resignaban a contemplar el espectáculo, las hamburguesas y la pasta volaban rozando casi el techo siendo esquivadas por los pelos por inocentes países que nada tenían que ver con el escándalo. Todo empezó con la idiota sugerencia de un cierto americano sobre afianzar las relaciones internacionales entre su gente para con los otros instalando más McDonald por el mundo. Inglaterra, avergonzado de su novio, había rechazado totalmente la idea alegando que ese tipo de comida basura jamás uniría nada, y como consecuencia la obesidad reinaría en la población, convirtiéndolos a todos en copias de sus semejantes…añadiendo una breve sugerencia al menor de que hiciera un poco más de ejercicio, que últimamente se le veía rellenito. Por supuesto, el estadounidense saltó a la defensiva profundamente ofendido y le preguntó si eso también repercutía en su porquería de dieta, dándose uno al otro donde más duele. A Italia, con esa charla sobre comida, le entró hambre y se puso a preparar pasta sacando un pequeño fogón, de Dios sabe dónde, portátil. Alemania se debatía entre mandar al infierno a cada uno de los presentes o, otra vez, poner algo de orden. Grecia dormía plácidamente mientras sus gatos la protegían de las inquietas manos de Turquía, quien suspiraba irritado por no poder siquiera acercarse a su mujer. Canadá acariciaba el suave pelaje de Kumajirou ignorando los gritos escandalosos de Francia, esperando que recibiera su merecido. Japón charlaba animada con un intimidado Suiza que recibía miradas asesinas por parte de Holanda, disgustado por sus gritos hacia su novia. ¿Y dónde me encontraba yo, a todo esto? Persiguiendo al insufrible del francés pervertido quién, delante de mis propios ojos se había atrevido a dar una palmadita "amistosa" en el culo a España. ¡Y ella tan tranquila, sonriendo como una idiota sentada con sus churros con chocolate mientras yo me mato por defenderla con puños y dientes!

Llevábamos tres meses saliendo y prácticamente nada había cambiado entre nosotros aparte de las continuadas citas a solas y besos furtivos en los descansos de las reuniones. Teníamos pensado iniciar un horario en el cual se estableciera el tiempo que viviríamos juntos en un lugar junto al otro, es decir, seis meses ella conviviría conmigo en mi casa en Italia, y transcurrido ese tiempo sería mi turno y me movería yo a España, de tal forma que ambos podíamos cumplir nuestras obligaciones con nuestros países y llevar una especie de vida en común. Hasta ahí, todo era perfecto, sino fuera por los estúpidos amigos de Isabel, quienes querían conversar conmigo terminada la reunión y me lo habían comunicado antes del mencionado incidente. Con una sonrisa, se disculpó alegando que debía comentar unas cosas con Alemania y no regresaría a casa hasta la tarde, y después de unas "amables" advertencias sobre la seguridad y bienestar de ella al macho patatas, la dejé ir. Con un suspiro irritado, me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con las penetrantes miradas del gabacho y macho patatas 2. Busqué por todas partes alguna salida, sin embargo todas las naciones se habían ya marchado abandonándome a la merced de los dos. Cerrando la puerta, me arrastraron para sentarme en una silla mientras yo profería maldiciones en mi lengua natal y me revolvía con bastante voluntad.

"Kesesese no te resistas pequeñajo, no es como si te fuéramos a comer o algo así…solo queremos…charlar, ya sabes, como viejos amigos" contestó sonriendo con malicia, provocándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"oui oui, mon amie Gilbert tiene razón. Ha llegado hasta nuestros oídos cierta información que nos dice que tú y nuestra querida Isabel no han dado el paso definitivo al amour" el gabacho se tapó la cara dramáticamente, suspirando.

"… ¿Se puede saber de qué narices me estáis hablando? ¡Dejaros de tonterías y soltarme! Féh, bastante dolor de cabeza tengo de la puñetera conferencia para que ahora vosotros vengáis jodiéndome con cosas sin sentido" intenté zafarme de ellos sin éxito, frustrado sin entender ninguna de las palabras que me estaban dirigiendo. ¿Acaso Isabel estaba disgustada en algún aspecto de nuestra relación y los dos idiotas eran simple mensajeros? Ella me lo hubiera contado si así fuera… ¿verdad?

"Ainsss pobre petit garçon" colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros, acercándome a él con un rostro lastimero, como un padre quien explica cosas evidentes a un inocente niño. Inflé las mejillas resistiéndome las ganas de pegarle un golpe a su estúpida cara "verás, romanito…en la vida en pareja, llega un cierto momento en que la pasión se desborda por cada poro de vuestra piel, os sentís incómodos porque no podéis refrenar el amor que quiere sobresalir con fuerza para dejaros llevar por los instintos más naturales en un dulce y placentero baile de emociones donde vuestros cuerpos se mueven al compás del desenfrenado corazón para luego…"

"que no os habéis acostado aún juntos, en definitiva" interrumpió el albino, bostezando ante la aburrida conversación de su amigo. El color de mis mejillas subió de tal manera que la cabeza me dio vueltas y en mi mente se proyectaban imágenes no deseadas de una Isabel con una sonrisa provocativa, lejos de esa inocencia que derrocha normalmente, arrastrándose por la cama de rodillas hacia mí.

"¡Mon Dieu! Que bestia puedes ser a veces, mon amie…yo quería explicar el bello acto de hacer el amor sutilmente como es debido. Si hubiera podido visitar al pequeño como cuando su soeur me venía a ver a mí más joven, podría haberle mostrado el mismo libro que a ella. Oh…que pena que se pierdan costumbres tan bellas"

"¡¿Q-que tú enseñaste a mi hermana QUÉ?" exclamé, horrorizado tirándome a su cuello para estrangularlo y quitarlo definitivamente de mi vista.

"pufff no hay que ser tan estirado y poner tanta floritura y mierdas solo para explicar lo que es el sexo kesesese" dijo, mientras me apartaba para salvar la vida de su amigo.

"¡Y a vosotros que leches os importa mi vida sexual!" joder, hasta nombrar una palabra relacionado con 'eso' me alteraba… "¡Meteros en vuestros putos asuntos y dejarme a mí en paz, Maledizione! No entiendo como Spagna tiene unos amigos tan molestos como vosotros…"

"Sí sí, lo que tu digas. El grandioso yo solo se ha presentado aquí para advertirte" restó importancia a mi palabras el idiota macho patatas "las mujeres, cof exceptuando a Hungría cof cof, tienen también necesidades…y tú, como hombre, no estás dando lo que tienes que dar a Spanien"

"Es decir, o solucionas eso o Ma Chére Espagne te abandonará, y yo, como buen amie que soy de ella, la acogeré en mis brazos y le daré todo el amou-." Cabezazo de lleno en el estómago. Resultado: un malnacido franchute revolcándose por el suelo. ¡10 puntos para mí! Espero que ese dolor le dure mucho, pero que muuucho tiempo.

"Emm supongo que el increíble Preußen tendrá que dar por finalizada esta velada por indisposición de su freund, ¡pero toma nuestros consejos, niñato!" y con la misma velocidad con la que me habían secuestrado, se esfumaron.

Quizás jamás comprendería qué veía Isabel en aquella panda de desvergonzados que se hacían llamar amigos, o dado que yo carecía de personas con tanta confianza que no fueran ella y mi hermana, no sentía como una necesidad ni disfrute verme rodeado de semejantes idiotas. En cualquiera de los casos, me hallaba cómodo con mi situación actual siempre y cuando las personas me respetaran. Con un largo suspiro, abandoné la estancia. El aire en el exterior venía suave y fresco, casi obligándote a permanecer unos minutos más dejándote acariciar por él, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en un solo instantes y los recuerdos jamás hubieran existido. Los problemas del hoy en día muchas veces nos asfixiaban a mí y a las demás naciones, quienes siempre andábamos pendientes de las indicaciones de nuestros superiores o sus propuestas que venían a ser últimamente inútiles en cualquier ámbito. Por culpa de especulaciones, de engaños, estafas y mentiras, de contratiempos…enfermábamos con regularidad, o simplemente nuestras fuerzas flaqueaban, no tan imponentes como en el pasado. El caso más grave, aunque no el único, era el de la amante de los gatos. Sufría de grandes recaídas y dormía más que de costumbre, ya por puro agotamiento que por pereza. Establecíamos unas barreras a su alrededor para evitar el contagio, y ella en ocasiones expresaba su malestar y soledad. El turco se acercaba a animarla, aunque fuera a base de inocentes insultos, porque cuando se enfadaba, era el momento donde podíamos contemplarla erguida, peleona…más viva. Y yo, por otro lado, temía que eso pudiera pasarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, porque tanto España como yo y mi sorella caminábamos cerca de ese límite de riesgo que bien nos precipitaría al abismo si nos descuidábamos. Felicia apoyaba con toda su alegría a nuestros políticos para luchar por el país y sacarnos de esta…mis métodos, menos sutiles, utilizaban la amenaza como instrumento de persuasión; porque si por culpa de esos incompetentes veo Italia desmoronarse mientras ellos comen, duermen y viven como ninguna persona de mi bello país…me faltaban palabras para describir al horror al que les sometería muy gratamente. Mientras tanto, seguiría observando la dulce sonrisa de Isabel, esperanzada y decidida a que nos esperaba un futuro mejor (y yo por supuesto controlaría esos arranques derrochadores que de vez en cuando le daban).

Con fastidio, recordé que esa noche me tocaba hacer la cena a mí. Cuando me había presentado ante España sugiriendo que yo cocinaría ese día con un libro de recetas italianas, iba con la EVIDENTE intención de que pillara la indirecta cuando le pregunté que le gustaría cenar. Ella, con una muy tonta inocencia me respondió que le encantaría comer algo que no se tratara de pasta ni pizza, hecho por mí, genuinamente italiano. Con esas ingenuas palabras, maldecí por lo alto tirando el libro vete tú a saber dónde (lo mismo jamás lograría encontrarlo debido a la proximidad del balcón en aquel momento). Y allí estaba mi dilema, aquel que me estaba amargando por completo mientras conducía y la gente, asustada, se apartaba temiendo por su vida (me pregunto si por la velocidad del coche o más por mi rostro de malas pulgas tapado con las gafas de sol que me daba un aspecto de sicario muy "chungo" como en alguna ocasión me había definido Isa), porque, seamos sinceros…¡¿Qué comida escojo yo que lleve tomates y no sea ninguna de esas dos cosas, ITALIANA? Por mi cabeza, pasaron miles de imágenes de cada uno de los platos habidos y por haber de la cocina italiana, rechacé todos aquellos que tuvieran pasta, o pizza…los de patatas ni los reconsideraba. Hasta que hallé dos perfectos entremeses y el plato principal. Con la vida ya resuelta, sonreí ligeramente al avistar que finalmente había llegado a casa y no a una hora tardía como había supuesto como consecuencia del secuestro de esos personajes que esperaba no cruzarme mañana por la cuenta que les traía…

Y lo decidí, no porque me lo dijeran ellos, sino porque quería hacer de esta noche la mejor de nuestra vida, aunque para ello tuviera que ser tan perfecto que asustara (admitámoslo…no soy la clase de hombre que va por la vida tan feliz como Feli ni posee muchas de las cualidades que ella tiene…pero, ¡yo soy mejor en otras áreas, já! Y la perfección aburre, así que me puedo considerar imperfectamente perfecto. . . debería dejar de juntarme mucho con el bastado egocéntrico, ya en serio, ¡esto no puede ser bueno!); había querido a España desde crío, la había deseado desde el momento en las malditas hormonas aparecieron para fastidiarme a cada oportunidad que encontraban, y ahora pedía amarla de una forma distinta, más íntima, hacerle olvidar entre mis brazos que existe un mundo allá fuera, que tan solo por unos instantes, yo sea lo único en lo que se enfoca esa bella mirada, que al pronunciar mi nombre dé de lleno con la certeza de que no es su cuerpo lo que he obtenido, sino algo más profundo. Y… ¡Y al demonio si todo eso me ha sonado cursi! No me importa, siempre y cuando ninguno se entere o, llegado el caso, se mofe de esto…porque entonces mi furia será terrible. Sí, mi plan de esta noche no podía fallar, todo iba a salir muy b-

**Tap Tap … Tap Tap…**

…Las luces no encienden. Simplemente genial. Tomaré nota mental de esta putada cuando falte a misa durante un mes entero, así lo mismo Dios decide que ya me ha jodido lo suficiente y se apiada de mi alma. Guiándome con la luz de la pantalla del móvil, caminaba por los rincones de la casa buscando donde se hallaba los fusibles, siendo interrumpido por el tirón de cuatro brazos que me agarraron con fuerza, tapándome la boca en el proceso y arrastrándome a algún lugar.

**"¡Ch-fff-iii!"**

Mi cuerpo, aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de ellos, se movía con desesperación buscando el menor signo de debilidad para zafarme de ellos y salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. ¡A la mierda! Absolutamente todo me tenía que salir mal, TODO. Yo no sé cómo me lo proponía que siempre estaba metido en algún fregado no deseado, sobre todo cuando tenía cosas que hacer en un día concreto. Que cogieran lo que quisiesen de mi hogar, ¡allá ellos! Porque si salía de esto, primero les mandaba un pelotón de "amigos" para que se ocuparan por mí de los sucios ladrones…y en el caso de que, en el peor de mis suposiciones, me hallara frente a psicópatas o asesinos…los atormentaría desde el mismo infierno. Oh, pero a España…si tocaban a MI Isabel un solo pelo…desearán estar muertos, y aún así les seguiría torturando de la manera más cruel que se me ocurriera. Aún así, mi primer instinto había sido huir lo más lejos posible. Cuando quise darme cuenta, fui empujado a una habitación, el sonido de muebles siendo colocados bloqueando la puerta evidente en mis oídos. Con rabia, pateé la puerta.

"Fatemi uscire! Stai andando a rimpiangere questo! Giuro, io manderó la tutta mafia italiana dietro al tuo culo, stupidos!" esos idiotas lamentarán el día en que conocieron a Lovino Romano Vargas por el resto de sus pu-

"¿Lovi?" sonó una voz sorprendida y suave tras de mí.

Al volteare, me lancé a ella, abrigándola en mis brazos mientras besaba su pelo, relajado por tenerla conmigo sana y salvo, y asustado por la extraña situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

"Mio Dio, Spagne, ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano? ¿Te han hecho algo? Los mataré si…"

"Loviii, ¡estoy bien! Tranquilízate…son solo Gil y Francis"

Gil y Francia…Gil y Francis…Gil y Francis…

…

¡LOS MATARÉ! ¡ESTO NO IBA A QUEDAR ASÍ! ¡ESOS BASTARDOS YA ME HAN TOCADO LAS NARICES POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! Que vayan preparando sus funerales, porque países inmortales o no, lo enterraré VIVOS si es necesario. Y…y…

"Isabel… ¿Q-qué…eso…agh, ropa?" enmudecí de repente, apartando por unos segundos los pensamientos retorcidos de sangre y horror en mi mente.

España vestía únicamente un camisón rojo con bordado negro que por debajo dejaba ver su silueta por entero y una muy bonita y provocativa ropa interior a juego. Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada. ¡ELLA AVERGONZADA! Eso sí que era inédito, contando que mi cara no estaba mejor de la suya, pasando por distintas tonalidades de rojo. Se acercó a mí, agarrando mi corbata y jugando nerviosa con ella entre sus manos. Mis instintos más primarios luchaban por sobresalir y tomarla allí y en ese momento. De un tirón, agachó mi cabeza para juntar nuestros labios, abandonando una mano en mi pecho para poder depositar el otro bazo abrazando mi cuello. Nada importaba. Nos perdimos en una lucha por la dominación donde ambos queríamos ganar. Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío, buscando el máximo contacto posible como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, jamás decaían en vigilar con los míos, quienes también los observaban sorprendidos, deseosos, casi como los de un animal. Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura, aprisionándola. Y yo no podía quedarme atrás. Aproveché para acariciar su espalda sin levantar el camisón, dejándola con la sensación de rogar porque la toque, porque la amara.

Con cuidado, me separé para tumbarla mientras repartía besos por cada centímetro de su piel, poniendo especial hincapié en su cuello, escuchando su respiración agitada, los dulces sonidos emitidos de placer, sus labios curvados en una perfecta O que me invitaba a volver a besarlos hasta que me quedara sin respiración. Su pelo se desplegaba desordenado sobre la almohada, el camisón levantado un poco. Todo en ella me parecía perfecto, encantador y único. Esperé tanto tiempo por verla de esta forma, por estrecharla entre mis brazos, por dejar atrás los miedos que nos embargaban a ambos. Sí es verdad, que había comenzado con una broma de los dos idiotas que seguramente permanecían aún a afuera de la habitación, pero solo hoy, rechacé detenerme por ellos.

Como único testigo, la luna se asomaba tímidamente a través de la ventana, pendiente de cada caricia otorgada, de cada beso compartido, de cada palabra de amor pronunciada. Mi corazón, acelerado, se dejaba llevar como si siempre hubiera sabido qué acciones tomar cuando el momento llegara, como si nuestros cuerpos desde muchos años atrás se habían buscado por una especie de conexión única. Dos piezas que encajaban, dos corazones entregados con pasividad. La pasión en cada uno de nuestros movimientos determinaba los pasos a dar, y ninguno estábamos dispuesto a desobedecer sus órdenes. Casi en el punto álgido, nos dedicamos solo mirarnos, sonriendo, expresando con la mirada lo que ahora, finalmente, podíamos demostrarnos con gestos. Me daba igual todo…que las personas pensaran que era un cabezota, malhablado, un terco sin remedio, el individuo más impaciente del mundo…nada importaba si a cambio recibía las más bellas sonrisas de ella, aquellas que iban dedicadas solo a mí. Los sacrificios del pasado serían eso, pasado…porque mi presente lo sustentaba el pilar más importante de toda mi vida, España, mi dulce, tonta (con cariño) y alegre Isabel. Con un movimiento suave, levantó el rostro para besar mi frente.

"Ti amo, mio bello amore…" susurró en mi oído.

Devolviéndole el beso, escondí mi cara en su cuello, cobijado, seguro, feliz…"Maldición, España…no tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo…" dejó escapar una risa a mi singular declaración, por supuesto, siempre a mí manera.

Nada existió para nosotros, solo ella y yo, la oscura estela de la noche escribiendo nuestra historia, la luz prendida de las estrellas, los sonidos naturales del exterior opacados por los nuestros, y en el fondo de nuestra conciencia, oculta, imborrable…el recuerdo de una joven de ojos esmeraldas portando una cesta de tomates acompañada de su fiel subordinado, los dos riendo bajo el sol de un cálido día de verano…

Yo, Lovino Vargas, no el país, sino el hombre, estoy orgulloso de afirmar que, el momento en que Austria se deshizo de mí, alegando que yo era un inútil y demasiado difícil de controlar, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Porque gracias a ese bastardo aristócrata, la conocí…no me arrepiento de quién fui, ni de lo que me he convertido. No lamento malas decisiones, puede que sí malas acciones, y por supuesto, jamás en mi vida me lamentaré de los años transcurridos por conquistar al país de piel tostada…no de amarla.

"Kesesese…parece que el plan de encerrarlo funcionó, ¡te dije que las ideas de grandioso yo eran mil veces mejores que las tuyas! España vendrá a nosotros llorando emocionada por el gran favor que le he hecho" apoyado en la pared, reía silenciosamente el prusiano.

"¿Pardon? La de regalar a Ma cheré Isabel esa lencería y lograr que se la probara fue mía, Y sin eso, o habrías conseguido nada" sacude la cabeza ofendido "Encerrarlos en una habitación, sin poner algo de sensualidad, hubiera sido inútil"

"Ya ya, lo que tu digas" asintió ignorando a su compañero "Así que… ¿dónde dices que está esa casa donde deberemos estar escondidos por el resto de nuestras vidas cuando Romano se entere de que fuimos nosotros? Kesese…mi maravilloso culo no quiere ser golpeado por ese iracundo pequeñajo y su séquito de mafiosos"

"Lejos mon amie…muy lejos…Espero que al menos, Lovinito sepa valorar nuestro trabajo y nos perdone la vida…" rió con júbilo, alzando una copa de vino en señal de brindis "Por nosotros"

"O siempre podemos rogar a Isa" contenta sonriendo, y choca su lata de cerveza con la bebida del francés "Por nosotros"

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: ¡EL FINAL! Dios, por fin xDDDDDDD No os podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado poder acabarlo. En las vacaciones me invadía una gran pereza, y cuando me ponía a ello, no encontraba ideas, y habréis podido comprobar que los lemon no son lo mío xDDDDDD me niego a hacer algo fuerte, prefiero así, con encanto y lleno de cursilería everywhere xDDDDDDDDD Muchas gracias a todos los que, fidedignamente, os dedicasteis a leer esta historia ^^ a todos aquellos que comentaron, a los que no, a mi dulce Paula quien siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para este proyecto, a Tenten, a Princesa…a muchas chicas de las que, aunque ahora mismo al escribir esta nota no recuerdo bien los Nick, alegraron siempre mi día con sus comentarios, los cuáles e releído millones de veces 33<strong>

**Gracias a todo de corazón y…En fin, esto se ha acabado ^^- La finalizo con pena, pero no puede ser eterna…ya os veré en mi próximo proyecto (el cual ya estoy recopilando datos e incluso haciendo bocetos de dibujo de portadas de capítulos o los personajes) Hasta pronto!**


End file.
